


Vi kan ikke gjøre dette mer

by neelabrenner



Series: Et helt annet sted i universet [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alt er love (jeg lover!), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Den store kjærligheten, Evak - Freeform, Evak AU, Evak i 30-årene, Familie, For sent, M/M, Utroskap, Varierende POV
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neelabrenner/pseuds/neelabrenner
Summary: "De har holdt på med dette så lenge nå, kjenner hverandre så godt, at de trenger ikke planlegge lenger. De vet det når de ser hverandre. Ett blikk og pupillene deres fyller hele øynene. Små signaler. Lydløs kommunikasjon gjennom rommet. Fingre som møtes idet de passerer hverandre når Isak skal hente en ny øl. Even som hikster stille når Isak såvidt løfter det ene øyenbrynet megetsigende fra den andre sida av stua".Even og Isak er i 30-årene, og er hverandres store kjærlighet. De er gift og har barn, men ikke med hverandre. Livet fører dem sammen, igjen og igjen, og de lar seg lede.





	1. Vi kommer aldri til å slutte

Even og Isak klarer ikke å slutte å kysse, må utnytte hvert eneste sekund av den lille tida de har sammen. Fortsatt høye etter den intense opplevelsen. Det blir bare bedre og bedre for hver gang. 

Denne gangen har de ikke rukket ta av seg på overkroppen en gang. Buksene henger nede ved anklene, og de må støtte hverandre for å ikke ramle over ende. For å ikke lage mistenkelige lyder. Kan ikke bli avslørt. 

De begynner å bli gode på det. Fantastiske, faktisk. På å gjøre det fort (selv om det som oftest går automatisk, de er desperate etter hverandre, og det går altfor lang tid mellom hver gang de får sjansen), lydløst (holder hverandre for munnen, begraver ansiktene sine i en pute eller jakke eller noe annet tilgjengelig, biter seg i arma), og på å få ut all oppbygd lidenskap så effektivt som mulig, hver gang de møtes (altfor sjeldent, og aldri planlagt), og på i overkant krevende steder (på badestranda midt på dagen omgitt av ferierende familier - inkludert deres egne, på togtoalettet - og utallige andre toaletter, mellom to beleilig plasserte trær i en skog, i folkemengden på konsert, og en mengde andre steder, i forbindelse med jobbkonferanser og gjennom felles kjente. De har mista tellinga. Men dessverre alt for sjelden i en seng). 

Nå er de pressa mot hverandre i skapet på soverommet til en felles kompis. Det er faktisk første gangen de har gjort det her. Første gangen de har møttes akkurat her. 

De har holdt på med dette så lenge nå, kjenner hverandre så godt, at de trenger ikke planlegge lenger. De vet det når de ser hverandre. Ett blikk og pupillene deres fyller hele øynene. Små signaler. Lydløs kommunikasjon gjennom rommet. Fingre som møtes idet de passerer hverandre når Isak skal hente en ny øl. Even som hikster stille når Isak såvidt løfter det ene øyenbrynet megetsigende fra den andre sida av stua. Isaks adamseple som går opp og ned, og Even som vet hvorfor han svelger. Hva han venter på. De vet begge når det rette tidspunktet kommer. Beveger seg synkronisert, kikker rundt seg, nikker når de har bestemt seg, den ene leder den andre umerkelig. De har fått en rutine. Hvis de tenker for mye på det høres det sykt ut. Så de tenker ikke. De er avhengige. 

Even river seg løs fra kysset, sukker og holder Isak så tett inntil seg som overhodet mulig. Brystkassene deres hever og senker seg i takt, de puster tungt. Even kjenner tårene presse på. Gjennom sprekken i skapdøra skimtes et dunkelt lys fra den ene leselampa på soverommet. Even tvinger seg til å ikke tenke tanken på Isak og ham i en dobbeltseng, ved siden av hverandre, resten av livet. De har hverandre i disse korte øyeblikkene. Ikke mer. De møttes for sent. 

"Jeg elsker deg", hvisker Isak, og kysser Even florlett på øreflippen. Even får frysninger på ryggen, og tårene triller nedover kinnet, lander på nakken til Isak. Han vet at Isak merker det. Han vet at Isak ikke kommer til å si noe. "Jeg elsker deg også", svarer han, og tvinner en av Isaks hårlokker mellom fingrene. 

De kan ikke gjøre dette mer. 

De kommer aldri til å slutte.


	2. HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Søndag morgen fra Isaks POV.

ISAK

Varme hender som beveger seg akkurat dit de skal, føler seg fram over Isaks kropp. Myke, brennende lepper. Isblå øyne som alltid glitrer, de mest uttrykksfulle øynene Isak noensinne har sett, han mista pusten første gang han så dem. Det isblå blikket er det siste Isak tenker på hver kveld. Det første som dukker opp i bevisstheten hans hver morgen. Sånn har det vært i to år og ni måneder. Even først, Even sist. Midt i mellom er resten av Isaks liv. To universer, side om side, noen ganger på vei mot kollisjon. 

Isak strekker litt på seg. Prøver å være stille. Vil ikke vekke Alvar enda. Trenger å være i Evenbobla ei stund til. Trenger å kjenne at de korte øyeblikkene deres også er en del av hans virkelighet. Den magiske stunden i går henger fortsatt igjen i hele kroppen. Magisk. I et skap. De to har skapt en verden der de gir faen i hvor og når, bare de kan få litt av hverandre. Få alt. Den ultimate nærheten, både fysisk og psykisk. Korte setninger som inneholder hele kjærligheten de har bygd opp til hverandre i løpet av disse årene. Den umulige kjærligheten. De sterkeste, mest skremmende følelsene Isak noensinne har hatt for en annen mann. 

Bare det å kunne flette fingrene inn i Evens fingre. Bare det. Føle hvordan hendene deres passer sammen. Isak ser for seg at de går hånd i hånd på gata, helt fri, helt åpne. Det er et umulig scenario. Men det er enda mer umulig å ikke tenke på. 

Isak må bite seg i leppa. Stryker pekefingeren sin over underleppa, som for å ta vare på det siste kysset fra Even. Vet at den neste som kysser ham kommer til å være Alvar. Ektemannen hans. Personen han har delt livet sitt med i 15 år. Isak husker ikke hvordan det var å være forelska i Alvar. Han var jo forelska, i starten. Veldig smigra, over at en så kjekk og morsom fyr overøste ham med komplimenter og flørta uhemma. Veldig klar for å feire at han var ute av skapet ved å date en hot mann. Så hadde livene deres liksom smelta sammen, og Isak var bare takknemlig over å ikke måtte være alene mer. 

Alvar hadde gått all in, og Isak overlot til ham å tenke over de store tingene i forholdet. Det var jo sånn livet skulle være. Man skulle utdanne seg, få en grei jobb, gifte seg, få barn. Isak var ingen romantiker, virkeligheten hadde ikke plass for «den store kjærligheten» og «mannen i mitt liv». Virkeligheten var hverdag. Det kunne ikke bli bedre enn å tilbringe hverdagen med en som var attraktiv og gjorde ham glad. Og «jeg elsker deg», det er jo sånt man bare sier. 

Fram til Isak møtte Even. Fram til den helt vanlige dagen for to år og ni måneder siden da Isak bestemte seg for å faktisk dra på konferansen om brukererfaringer i psykiatrien. Han digga ikke konferanser, akkurat. Litt for mye folk. Litt for mange store ord. Han trivdes best i psykiaterhverdagen sin, ansikt til ansikt med brukerne. Men på akkurat denne konferansen skulle hot shot Even Bech Næsheim holde foredrag om sin nyeste film, en brutalt ærlig dokumentar om bipolar lidelse. Filmen hadde rørt Isak så voldsomt at han kunne ikke gå glipp av et møte med skaperen selv. Even. Even, som hadde brukt filmen til å fortelle sin historie, og som hadde avkledd Isak fullstendig. Han hadde sittet helt utmatta i kinosalen da filmen var ferdig. Det var en av de mest intense opplevelsene han hadde hatt i hele sitt liv. Isak hadde hørt journalistmannen sin bable om talentet Even Bech Næsheim i et par år, men i motsetning til Alvar var han ikke opptatt av kjendiser, og hadde lytta med et halvt øre (noe som hadde blitt en vane) mens Alvar sukka over hvilken fantastisk skapning denne Even var. 

Isak kunne jo ikke ane hvor rett Alvar hadde. Og at Even ikke bare var talentfull og et fantastisk menneske – slik filmen hans viste – men at når han endelig møtte ham i virkeligheten, på jobbkonferanse en kjip høstonsdag, så kom han til å falle så ettertrykkelig pladask at han måtte ta i bruk alle mulige slags psykologiske verktøy for å fortsette hverdagen som normalt etterpå. Even Bech Næsheim forandra livet til Isak. De to kræsja inn i hverandre og ingen av dem klarte å snu. De bare fortsatte og fortsatte. Gikk lengre og lengre. Dypere og dypere. 

«Vi er våååkneeeee! Kan dere stå opp?!». Der ja. Hei, virkelighet. Hei Una, hei Billy. Femåringen og treåringen hilser fedrene sine med kvitrende stemmer og et kjærlig hoppeangrep i dobbeltsenga, og søndagen er i gang. Alvar går som vanlig fra null til hundre, gir Isak et raskt kyss og spretter opp. «Kom igjen kids, pappa skal fikse noe skikkelig digg til frokost!». Ungene og Alvar ramler avgårde inn på kjøkkenet. Isak blir liggende og kikke litt i taket, må samle seg. Slutte å tenke på at han kan føle Even inne i seg. Nå er han i denne virkeligheten. Følelsen av Even kan ikke eksistere her. Kan ikke eksistere før neste gang. 

Isak gjesper og slentrer inn på stua, titter ut vinduet. Alvar har plassert fire sånne trebokstaver der. «EMOH», står det. Sett fra Isaks synsvinkel, ihvertfall. Sett utenfra står det «HOME». Selvfølgelig må Alvar vise tilfeldig forbipasserende at dette er et hjem. Akkurat nå har Isak lyst til å fjerne H’en. Emo passer best. Det er sånn han føler seg. En føkkings emo psykiater som har en herlig familie. Alt han ønsker seg. Bortsett fra mannen han elsker så høyt at det gjør ham redd. Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setter veldig stor pris på tilbakemelding <3 Det sier seg selv at dette virkelig ikke blir bare fluff. Det blir både trist og drama. Men jeg vil hele tiden ha kjærligheten i bunnen. Både Even og Isak er utrolig glad i familiene sine, og jeg har en plan for hvordan dette skal gå.
> 
> Og: navnemessig så har jeg ikke overlatt ting til tilfeldighetene, for å si det sånn. I neste kapittel får dere vite navnet til Evens kone og barn, og det går an å finne fram til en del ved å analysere betydninga til navnene, hvis noen gidder det ;-) (Bortsett fra Billy, som er oppkalt etter en viss Billy som jeg har fått veldig sansen for i det siste, haha)


	3. Regndusj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Søndag fra Evens POV.

EVEN

Even står i dusjen, kjenner de iskalde strålene treffe kroppen. Begynner å skjelve, trekker pusten, bøyer hodet bakover, lar vannet skylle over håret. Øynene er lukket. Ikke tenk ikke tenk ikke tenk. Isak Isak Isak. Ikke tenk. Isak. Isak. Faen. Even tør nesten ikke begynne å såpe inn seg selv. 

Dette er noe av det jævligste. Å ikke være i stand til å ta en kjapp dusj uten å bli fylt opp av lengsel og begjær etter en annen enn den han er gift med. Han kan godt si til seg selv at dette skal være to adskilte verdener, at måten de beskytter familiene sine på rettferdiggjør de korte ekstatiske stundene der det er bare Isak og han som eksisterer, men sannheten er at Even er utro 24/7. Isak er der alltid. Alltid. 

Tyra har tatt med seg Iris på Leos lekeland, for å gi Even en skrivedag. Han har deadline på spalten sin i Aftenposten om to dager, og har selvfølgelig ikke skrevet noe som helst enda. Det var så vanvittig dårlig timing at Isak var på den festen i går, for som vanlig etter en tur inn i Isaks drømmeverden er Even komplett ute av stand til å tenke klart. 

Da Tyra fødte datteren deres Iris for fire år siden, opplevde Even for første gang en følelse av å være fullstendig i balanse. Jordet. Alt annet forsvant i bakgrunnen, ute av fokus. Litt over ett år seinere møtte Even Isak, og han fikk den samme følelsen av å bli holdt fast, av å endelig ha noe ekte å forholde seg til - men samtidig mista han balansen. Isak funker seriøst som rus – bortsett fra at han er virkelig, de følelsene han klarer å frambringe hos Even bare ved å kaste et kort blikk på ham fyller tilværelsen hans med mening og får ham til å stille spørsmålstegn ved alt på samme tid. 

Faen. Jævla deadline. Jævla følelser. Jævla poengløse regndusj, sildrende vann og Isaks kropp mot Evens, Isaks lukt, måten han biter Even ertende i nakken og blåser forsiktig på etterpå, lydene han lager, nesten uhørlige klynk, og fy faen hvordan han vet nøyaktig hva han skal gjøre og si, slik ingen andre vet, ingen ingen ingen. Hvordan kan noe som føles så perfekt, så riktig, være galt?

Det er til å bli gal av å tenke på at Isak eksisterte i verden da Even bestemte seg for å gifte seg med Tyra. At han uvitende skulle velge bort mannen i sitt liv tre år før han i det hele tatt hadde møtt ham. 

Even vet at det bygger seg opp inne i ham nå, tankerekkene går feil vei, han blir både frustrert og opphissa samtidig og må gjøre noe med det. Klarer ikke å riste gårsdagen av seg før han får fysisk utløp. Det går fort. Han kan fortsatt føle Isaks hender på seg, det er som om han ikke trenger å gjøre noe selv, Isak er der, Isak gjør det. 

Etterpå er Even iskald og sliter med å holde seg på beina. Slenger på seg ei joggebukse og ei slitt t-skjorte og skrur på PC’en igjen. Stirrer tomt ut i lufta. 

Han kommer til seg selv igjen når ytterdøra slamres igjen og Iris roper «pappaaaa!». Aner ikke hvor lang tid det har gått. Word-dokumentet er helt tomt. Iris kommer løpende og kaster seg rundt halsen på ham. Like etter kommer Tyra smilende. Hun ser alltid så varm ut. Snill i øynene. «Skal du fortelle pappa hvem vi møtte på lekeland, Iris?», spør hun. «Jaa vi møtte Aksel og Kasper og mammaen og pappaen deres!» roper Iris begeistra. «Så gøy da» svarer Even og klemmer jenta si inntil seg. 

Tyra kikker blidt på Even, «ja, du, de ba oss med på tur neste helg. De har et stort feriehus utenfor Kristiansand, og det er jo langhelg vet du. Det er så lenge siden vi har reist noe sted, og jeg holder på å klikke litt av bylivet nå, så jeg bare sa ja, jeg. Og så blir Alvar og Isak og ungene med, det blir utrolig koselig! Vi får jo liksom aldri tilbragt tid med dem, bare sånn kort i selskaper og sånn, ja også du og Isak på jobb av og til da, men det blir jo ikke det samme. Åh, så digg, kanskje jeg faktisk får gjort litt yoga også. Blir det ikke deilig, kjære?». 

Deilig, ja. Fem dager i et feriehus med familien til Isak. Det beste som kunne ha skjedd. Det verste som kunne ha skjedd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Langhelg blir digg, vel? :D


	4. 1-2-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langhelga nærmer seg, men først skal vi en tur ned memory lane ;-)

1

ISAK  
Isak klarte ikke å sitte stille mens Even snakka. Han lente seg tilbake i stolen, trommet med fingrene på lårene, lente seg framover igjen, satte albuene på pulten foran seg, la ansiktet i hendene, dro seg i håret, satte seg tilbake og beit seg i leppa, klarte ikke å slippe mannen på scenen med blikket. Even Bech Næsheim hadde hele konferansesalen i sin hule hånd, men med Isak gjorde han noe annet også. Isak hadde hørt mange pasienter fortelle livshistorien sin, men aldri opplevd noen som hadde samme selvinnsikt som Even, samme respekt for sykdommen sin. Even syntes ikke synd på seg selv. «Det bare er sånn», sa han, «det er bare sånn jeg er, og jeg gjør det beste ut av livet. Jeg elsker å leve, selv om jeg av og til hater å være bipolar». 

Even gikk fram og tilbake over scenen med rolige steg, gestikulerte for å understreke det han fortalte, satte seg av og til overskrevs og bak-fram på en stol, støtta albuene på stolryggen og kikka utover salen. Isblått blikk. Fullt av alvor. Fullt av følelser. Dette var ikke en mann som holdt et show. Dette var en mann som ville noe. Media hadde gjort ham til en stjerne. Isak så ikke en stjerne. Isak så en mann. En klok, varm, kreativ, engasjert mann. En helt spesiell person. Utrolig tiltrekkende. Kjekk. Sexy. Intelligent. Han fikk følelsen av at Even kunne forandre verden. Det hadde allerede begynt å skje med Isak. Forandringen. Hjertet hans hamra og det gikk opp for ham at han var full av adrenalin. Han trengte Even i sin verden. På en eller annen måte. 

Etter foredraget var det lunsj, og de fleste var så starstruck av Even at de bare forlot salen, sidemannen til Isak sa noe sånt som at «han blir sikkert plaga av stalkere konstant, han må få være i fred». Isak dreit i det. Kunne ikke la Even Bech Næsheim forsvinne uten å ha sagt ett eller annet om... nei, han visste faen ikke, men han måtte prate med ham. Stressa seg forbi stolradene fram mot scena, der Even nå sto og lente seg mot scenekanten mens han drakk av et glass vann. Isak følte ting han aldri noensinne hadde følt før, hadde aldri blitt fanga av utstrålinga til en person på denne måten før, og så sto han ansikt til ansikt med det han senere skjønte var mannen i hans liv. 

Isak rakk fram hånda, kroppen hans hadde heldigvis blitt overtatt av den selvsikre og anerkjente psykiateren Isak Valtersen, og han smilte skjeivt og presenterte seg mens han kikka rett inn i et åpent og nysgjerrig blikk, og ble møtt av et strålende, ufiltrert og flørtende smil. 

Kræsj. De eksploderte mot hverandre umiddelbart. Ditcha lunsjen, ingen av dem klarte å slutte å prate, de fullførte hverandres setninger og fortalte elendige vitser og hadde plutselig kjent hverandre bestandig. 

Da pausen var slutt ga de hverandre en klem. Det var ikke Isak som tok initiativet, ikke Even heller, kroppene deres ble dratt mot hverandre og de klemte, holdt rundt hverandre, det ble fort farlig, fy faen, de tok inn lukta av hverandre, måtte beherske seg for å ikke stå og klamre seg fast, Isak ante ikke hvordan han skulle klare å gi slipp, men han måtte, de måtte, de slapp og de så hverandre i øynene og Even sa «vi snakkes», Isak løfta ei hånd opp og vinka og gikk og satte seg igjen, og Even forsvant ut av salen. 

\---

2 

EVEN  
Neste gang de møttes var et par måneder senere hjemme hos en felles bekjent, en kollega av Isak som Even hadde intervjua i dokumentaren sin. Even og Isak havna ved siden av hverandre som om de var styrt av noe utenfor dem selv, og snakka hele kvelden. De andre hadde en greie med å kødde med Evens kjendisstatus, og Even tok maska på og lo og hadde liksom selvironi men var drittlei. Han ble fylt av takknemlighet over hvor naturlig Isak var, så laidback og skinnende og full av faen og en sånn person han hadde ønska å treffe hele livet. 

De bestemte seg for å ta taxi hjem sammen, løp ned trappa og ut på gata og Even klarte ikke å vente mer, all fornuft og chill var borte, han dro med seg Isak inn i nærmeste bakgate og så stoppa de helt opp begge to, Isak pressa inntil veggen og Even med hendene hardt rundt Isaks midje. Lufta rundt dem var iskald, men Even brant og han så flammer i Isaks øyne også. Det gjorde vondt å vente på det som skulle skje, men Even ville se Isak, og han så, han flyttet hendene opp til ansiktet hans, han la panna inntil Isaks panne, nå var munnene deres så nærme hverandre at de følte hverandres pust, og da Isak slikka seg på overleppa var Even fortapt og fikk endelig kjenne Isaks lepper mot sine. 

Verden ble aldri den samme igjen. Ingen kyss, ingen lepper, ingen kropp inntil Evens kunne noensinne fremkalle så mange intense følelser på en gang. Det var så sykt deilig, Isak var den vakreste personen Even hadde sett, tatt på, kyssa, snakka med. Åpne munner, tunger som lekte med hverandre, den alvorligste leken, det var farlig. Til slutt mista de pusten begge to og sto bare og klynga seg til hverandre og hviska «fy faen fy faen fy faen». 

Så kom drosjen, de satt ved siden av hverandre i baksetet, fletta fingrene inn i hverandre, så på hverandre og smilte, tunge øyne, Isak gikk av først, «snakkes». 

\---

3

ISAK  
Noen uker etterpå møtte Isak Even på en konferanse på et hotell i Trondheim, og med en gang de så hverandre visste de hva som kom. Hver kaffepause, hvert minste avbrekk, hele middagen tilbragte de sammen, ingen fysisk kontakt, kun blikk der de fortalte hverandre alt. 

Da middagen var ferdig lente Isak seg inntil Even, hviska «211», og gikk opp for å vente. Etter 17 minutter banka det på døra, og han åpna, tok fort tak i Evens hånd, dytta ham inn, slengte igjen døra, og de hadde dårlig tid og var nakne, tett omslynga i senga, før de rakk å tenke seg om. 

Etter den natta tilhørte de hverandre. Etter den natta hadde de sin egen verden.


	5. Lav standard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det begynner å glippe for Isak...

ISAK

"Isak, elskling? Du må bare komme og se dette, Kaya har sendt meg bilder av feriehuset, det er helt aa-maaazing!", Alvar roper inne fra stua, Isak sitter på kontoret og prøver å konse om en artikkel han virkelig burde lese om nye legemidler i behandlinga av angst. Med den forestående langhelga er det jævlig greit å ha kartlagt for lenge siden at han ikke er typen til å få angstanfall. 

Konsentrasjonsproblemer har derimot blitt et issue siden han møtte Even, og da Alvar kom hjem fra jobb i går og deklamerte at langhelga skulle tilbringes ikke bare med Kaya og Frank, men også med Evens familie, har Isak egentlig bare kunnet glemme aktiviteter som krever konsing. Alvar er over the moon. Isaks hjerne har derimot bare fått (enda) en unnskyldning for å tenke på Even konstant. Denne gangen med en praktisk dimensjon. Hvordan skjule at han elsker Even så høyt at han tror han skal klikke, når Even befinner seg i samme hus som ham i fem dager? Fem dager med yatzy, TP, krokket, felles frokost, store familiemiddager, fuckings utendørs badestamp. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

"Elskling? Kommer du?", roper Alvar igjen, utålmodig i stemmen nå. Alvar som tross sin uendelige mengde med energi faktisk er mye mer tålmodig enn Isak fortjener. "Kommer!", svarer Isak, sukker for seg selv, selvfølgelig kommer han, selvfølgelig vil han vise entusiasme over å skulle dra på familieferie, sitte i armkroken til Alvar og smile og glede seg og utbryte "wow, fy faen så nice" når han ser på bilder av interiør og idyllisk landskap på Sørlandet. Og det er selvfølgelig akkurat det han gjør også, han faker små gisp når han ser på takvinduet i soverommet de skal få bruke og den arkitekturtegna vinterhagen som står som en slående kontrast til det tradisjonelle, hvite sørlandshuset. 

Vanligvis hadde han ikke trengt å fake. Vanligvis hadde han vært vanvittig takknemlig for å få komme seg ut av byen og bo i et avslappende luksushus noen dager. Vanligvis er han ikke drittlei Alvar. Men vanligvis vet han ikke at det er tre dager til han treffer Even, og at han må deale med den effekten Even har på omgivelsene (de viskes ut) i så mange dager og med Alvar og barna til stede. Nå må han beherske seg for å ikke rope "hvordan har du fått så lav standard?!" til Alvar. De to har reist verden rundt sammen. Nå er verden deres bitteliten. Et hvitt hus og skjærgård blir plutselig episk i Alvars øyne. 

Isak blir kvalm av seg selv når han tenker sånn. De har jo bare gått igjennom de normale stadiene i livet. Blitt en familie. Han kan faktisk ikke tenke på verden som forminska når de har fått to personer inn i livene sine som ikke bare har forandra verden deres, men som har fått Isak til å forstå hva kjærlighet virkelig er. Da de endelig fikk Una og Billy etter flere års kamp for å adoptere, dukka det så sterke og overveldende følelser opp i Isak at han skjønte at han aldri hadde elsket Alvar. Men det var greit. Han hadde fått det han ønska seg, og muligheten til å gi bort all kjærligheten han selv ikke fikk som barn. Og Alvar var en flott fyr å dele livet med. Flott fyr. Så møtte han Even tre måneder etterpå. Det var som om universet skulle fylle opp nøkterne Isak med alle livets sterkeste følelser på så kort tid som mulig. Livet gikk fra å være fylt med store opplevelser rundt i hele verden til å være sentrert rundt kjærlighet, magiske øyeblikk med Billy og Una, og hemmelige møter med Even.

Alvar legger seg etter de har kikket på bildene. Isak blir sittende oppe og gjør det han absolutt ikke burde gjøre. Han setter på Romeo+Julie. 

Omtrent et halvt år etter at han og Even møttes var de på seminar på et spa-hotell. Da de lå i et av de mange bassengene – et grunt, varmt basseng med nydelig blå mosaikk, i et mørkt rom der taket var fylt med små spotter, som en stjernehimmel, og det var ingen andre der, så de lå tett inntil hverandre – lyste plutselig Even opp og sa at han kom til å tenke på Romeo+Julie. "Pompøs drittfilm", gliste Isak, men han skjønte hva Even mente, basseng og forbudt forelskelse, og okei da, han hadde ikke telling på hvor mange ganger han så den filmen da han var ungdom. "Sikla på Leo da, eller?", spurte Even og smilte det strålende smilet sitt. "Haha, kanskje litt", svarte Isak, lente seg på skuldra til Even, det var folketomt, og de hadde fortsatt ikke vært i nærheten av å bli avslørt enda, så de tok sjanser. "Jeg sikla på Claire også, jeg", sa Even ertende. "Skjønte liksom det da", svarte Isak like ertende, "du liker jo alle". Even ble alvorlig. "Jeg liker de fleste", sa han lavt, snudde seg slik at han så Isak rett inn i øynene, blikket var nesten skremmende intenst, pupillene store. "Men det er bare deg jeg elsker". Isak måtte blunke, igjen og igjen, tårene presset på. Han løfta hånda si opp til Evens kinn, strøk fingertuppene over kinnbeinet hans. "Jeg elsker deg også". Etter det klarte de ikke å slutte å si det.

Isaks forhold til Even er så sterkt knytta til Romeo+Julie at han har egentlig forbudt seg selv å se den. Men å se bildene fra sørlandsidyllen hvor han skal få være så tett på mannen i sitt liv, har gjort reglene blurry. Han er utenfor seg selv, klarer fra et rasjonelt ståsted å se at det holder på å glippe for ham, men gir samtidig faen. Har en voldsom trang etter å sende en melding til Even. Bare en hjerte-emoji. Men han har faktisk ikke nummeret hans. Det er en avtale de har. De kan ikke være så lett tilgjengelige for hverandre, det hadde blitt for fristende. Ett enkelt hjerte på SMS kan føre til at Tyra spør "hvem var det?", og så har Isak plutselig satt Even i den posisjonen at han spontant må lyve, kanskje i et øyeblikk der han er ufokusert og mister grepet. Så, ingen kontakt. Ingen, utenom når de møtes tilfeldig. 

Filmen forsvinner i bakgrunnen mens Isak knytter nevene og presser leppene sammen i en lengsel som er så sterk at det kjennes som fysisk smerte. Tre dager. Isak ser for seg ett av bildene Alvar viste ham. En sti bak huset. Han må ta med seg Even på joggetur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg LOVER at jeg ikke har tenkt til å føkke opp alle sammen. Det finnes faktisk en løsning, tro det eller ei <3


	6. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> På vei til et stort føkkings feriehus. And so it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg virkelig ELSKER kommentarene deres! Det er utrolig gøy og utfordrende å skrive denne ficen, men det blir ekstra givende av å kunne kommunisere med dere - love you guys <3

EVEN

"Håper du har plass, håper du har plaasss!", gauler Iris i den mest sjarmerende coveren av Cezinando Even noen gang har hørt. Han prøver å synge med, men må konstant kvele en latterkrampe, kikker ut av bilvinduet så datteren hans ikke skal se at han ler. Han kunne i grunnen trengt litt mer plass, så sangvalget til Iris er spot on. 

Når de er på roadtrip er det som oftest Tyra som kjører, og Even sitter i baksetet sammen med Iris. Han elsker det. Elsker sangene, billekene, samtalene som faktisk begynner å gi mer og mer mening. "Du har altfor lange bein, pappa!". "Ikke vær frekk, lille regnbue! Beina mine er akkurat passe, det er bilen som er for liten", sier Even og kiler datra si lett i sida. "Mamma! Vi må kjøpe ny bil så pappa får plass!", skråler Iris. "Vi skal ikke ha noen ny bil", svarer Tyra fra framsetet, "hvis pappa har det så trangt, så kan han jo bare sette seg foran sammen med meg". "Men det er jo ikke noe gøy!", roper Iris og Even i kor. De ler alle tre. Hele familien. 

Etter en times kjøring sovner Iris, og det blir stille. Even prøver å finne en komfortabel stilling, men det er jo umulig. Og ja... han kunne flyttet seg foran til Tyra, men det er lettere å late som om det ikke oppstår awkward stillhet mellom dem så fort de to er alene, hvis Even gjemmer seg bort i baksetet med musikk på ørene, hetta over hodet. Lukker øynene sakte. "So tempt me to jet set away in London. To sip on some tea, you surprise me with gifts from Tiffany". 

Even har alltid hatt følelsene utenpå. Alltid vært åpen, fysisk, nysgjerrig, han synes alle nye mennesker han møter er spennende. Han og Tyra er like sånn. Men mens Even er den som girer opp de han møter, gir Tyra folk en indre ro. Det var det han falt for. Hun fikk ham til å slappe av i hodet sitt, samtidig som hun var annerledes, brydde seg ikke om hva andre syntes om henne.

Nå har de ikke mer å snakke om. Det er som om de trengte hverandre en periode, begge måtte finne ut av seg selv. Men Tyra har liksom falt helt på plass etter all slags sjelegransking; yoga, meditasjon, you name it. Even kommer aldri til å slutte å søke, dra på eventyr, skape. Har ikke lyst til å bli ferdig med å oppdage seg selv og verden. 

Der Tyra før fylte ham med ro, begynner det å bli rot igjen. Han er utålmodig. Men Iris er her. Iris trenger dem begge. 

To timer igjen av bilturen. To timer til Even treffer Isak. "And lovin’ you is all I’m thinkin’ of. My heart tells me that you’re the one". Even glemmer at han egentlig skal late som han sover, og kniser lavt. Han var aldri så cheesy før han møtte Isak. Hvis Tyra visste at han satt og hørte på John Legend hadde hun trodd at kroppen hans var okkupert av sjelen til en forelska 17-åring eller noe sånt. Det kjennes forsåvidt sånn ut også. Bare at følelsene er forsterka uendelige ganger og kjærligheten har blitt så kraftig at den sitter fast. Kommer aldri til å forsvinne. 

"Jeg må ha deg i livet mitt". Even kjenner han skjelver litt, i tankene er han på nattoget til Bergen for to år siden og har nettopp ramla over Isak i midtgangen. Isak kikka irritert på ham til han skjønte hvem det var han hadde kræsjlanda med, og blikket gikk fra irritasjon til sjokk til glede og spørsmålet "skal du også dit? Jeg så ikke deg på lista over innledere?". "Kanskje vi skal finne et bedre sted å snakke, you know... vi sperrer veien for folk, det er trangt her", hviska Even, "har du sovekupé?". "Ja, men jeg deler med en kollega", svarte Isak og så spørrende på Even. "Da går vi til min, jeg er aleine". 

De bakset seg bakover i toget til Evens kupé, Even reiv opp døra, og, oj, det er dårlig plass for to voksne menn i en sovekupé, så de skyndte seg å slenge igjen døra, skulle akkurat til å kaste seg over hverandre da toget begynte å gå igjen etter å ha stått i ro på en stasjon, og de ramla overende igjen, Even havna i fanget til Isak, Isak slo hodet i sengekanten, og da latterkrampa begynte å gi seg satte Even seg overskrevs i Isaks fang og fant leppene hans. Dette var ikke et mykt og forsiktig kyss, det var brutalt, sultent, de rev hverandre i håret, og plassmangelen gjorde det helt umulig å klare å kle hverandre nakne, så de bare løsna buksene på hverandre, kyssa dypere og dypere, dro ned boxerene, hadde så vanvittig mye lengsel å reparere, og de hjalp hverandre med å stille sulten og savnet og etterpå fortsette de å sitte sånn, sammenklemt på gulvet, begge med haka hvilende på den andres skulder. "Å fy faen baby", hviska Even, kyssa Isak mykt på halsen, "jeg klarer meg ikke uten deg". "Jeg er din, Even, det vet du", svarte Isak, "jeg må ha deg i livet mitt". De holdt rundt hverandre, sugde til seg nærværet av den andre, visste ikke når sjansen ville komme igjen. Snakka lenge om at de aldri måtte la dette, det de hadde her, sive inn i familielivet sitt. De tilhørte hverandre, men forholdet måtte ha sin egen plass, styrt av tilfeldigheter, ikke av deres initiativ, men av hvor og hvordan livet førte dem sammen. Sånn kunne de få det til å fungere. De måtte det. 

Even sukker. Han har alltid fulgt den regelen, men han har nok bøyd den litt. Dratt på konferanser der han visste det var en sjanse for at Isak kom til å dukke opp. Sagt ja til pubkvelder sammen med bekjente av Isak. 

"Er du våken, kjære? Vi er straks framme nå". Even skvetter av Tyras varme stemme. Han kremter, svarer "jada, jeg bare... drømte. Er våken nå". 

De kjører opp en gammel gårdsvei, Even vekker Iris varsomt, det er egentlig leggetid for henne. Tyra stopper bilen foran et stort, hvitt, koselig hus. Even er imponert. Og helt forjævlig nervøs. Bilen til Isak og familien står der allerede. Han åpner bildøra og krøker seg ut, beina har stivna fullstendig. 

Barnelatter og en sval bris og bølgeskvulp nede fra sjøen, og så kommer det en hel gjeng med voksne og unger gående og løpende for å ta imot dem, men Even ser bare Isak. Isak som løfter såvidt på det ene øyenbrynet sitt og smiler forsiktig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg fikk et spørsmål om jeg følger noe mønster i historiebyggingen min, og kan forsøke å svare på det uten å spoile noe: det vil stort sett være annenhvert kapittel fra henholdsvis Evens og Isaks POV (bortsett fra introduksjonskapitlet og tilbakeblikk-kapitlet). I kapitlene vil jeg ofte flette inn minst ett flashback, for å bygge opp forholdet til Even og Isak. Fram til nå har jeg også brukt tid på å introdusere familiene deres, men langhelga blir som dere sikkert skjønner katalysatoren for NOE, uten at jeg skal spoile hva ;-)
> 
> Hvis dere er ute etter symboler/hint, så har jeg lagt inn mye av det også, så det er bare å lete :-) Hvis man for eksempel finner den rette tolkninga av karakterenes navn (og da mener jeg faktisk alle navnene bortsett fra Even og Isak) så kan en finne ut hvordan dette kommer til å gå ;-)


	7. Lysthus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvordan unnslippe yoga - altfor lett.

ISAK 

Overtrøtte unger løper rundt omkring sammen med Alvar, en nyvåkna Iris klynker litt og tviholder i hånda til Tyra, Frank tar ikke uventa vertskapsrollen med stort alvor, slår ut med armene og ønsker velkommen og "jajaja, så dere fant fram ja? Ikke verst ikke verst!", og det klemmes og skravles og Isak kaster små blikk på Even som smiler strålende og har tatt på seg maska som bare Isak kjenner: kontroll utenpå, kaos på innsiden. 

Isak trenger bare én ting. Bare én liten ting, så kan han slappe av resten av kvelden og drikke pils med de andre og klare å konsentrere seg om praten. 

Even kommer gående mot ham. Isblått glitrende blikk. "Vær så snill, se hva jeg trenger", tenker Isak. Det er ingenting mistenkelig ved at de klemmer, alle klemmer hverandre her. Det er ikke klemmen Isak trenger heller. Han trenger noe som er forbeholdt bare ham. Even tar hånda hans, lener seg inntil ham (Isak prøver å få det til å gå i sakte film), og "vær så snill, si det", tenker han, og der, Evens munn er tett inntil øret hans og hvisker "halla" med den magisk dype røsten som lager jordskjelv inne i Isak. 

Så trekker han seg fort unna, de kaster et siste, kjapt blikk på hverandre og snur seg vekk, Isak har frysninger nedover ryggen og prøver å smile bare sånn akkurat passe mye, mens det kjennes ut som om verden har blitt fylt med helt andre farger enn før.

"Okei folkens, Kaya blir med og viser dere soverommene deres, så skal jeg mekke no enkel kveldsmat til kidsa. Så blir det rekeaften på oss voksne etterpå". Frank er en fascinerende styrtrik advokat slash yogainstruktør, som er ekstremt brautende, veldig følsom og litt for opptatt av status på samme tid. Man må bare digge ham, egentlig. 

Etter at alle ungene er i seng disker Kaya og Frank opp med reker og hvitvin ute i (den enorme) hagen. "Vi kjører grilling i morgen, lett mat i kveld! Tenkte å få dere med på en yogatime etterpå før vi hopper i badestampen", gliser Frank, han har planen klar som alltid, "jada Isak og Even, dere skal få slippe unna yogaen, jeg vet dere hater det", han blunker til dem begge. Isak ser på Even, kniser lett og rister på hodet. 

Alvar klemmer hånda til Isak, "du kan jo ta deg en joggetur, kjære? Jeg vet hvor rastløs du blir etter noen timer i bil". Før Isak rekker å gi noe særlig respons utbryter Even "jeg er fullt med på joggetur ass, beina mine kjennes som de tilhører en 80 år gammel mann etter den bilturen". Kollektiv latter. God stemning. Og plutselig har visst Isak og Even avtalt å dra på joggetur sammen. Just like that. "Det går en kjempekoselig vei bak huset her, hvis dere følger den et stykke oppover, så kommer dere til en liten sti på venstre side som går opp til et nydelig gammelt lysthus vi har pusset opp, det er helt fantastisk utsikt der", forklarer Kaya entusiastisk. Dette er helt absurd. Men okei. Isak bare nikker. Klarer ikke se på Even.

Rekemåltidet akkompagneres av at alle oppdaterer hverandre på det vanlige: "hvordan går det på jobb? Hvordan går det med barna?". Som vanlig er det Even som er mest interessant, han er jo tross alt kjendis. Slipper ikke unna det blant nære venner en gang. Isak skulle ønske han kunne sitte tett inntil Even, legge hånda i nakken hans og stryke forsiktig, slik han vet at han trenger når han er stressa. Tyra sitter med hodet på skakke, har sona ut. Vanskelig å si om det er fordi hun er lei alle kjendisspørsmålene, eller bare nyter utsikten. Hun er vanskelig å lese. Ser alltid... harmonisk ut. Uansett. 

Isak kjenner et stikk i magen. Unnskylder seg, og går på det nærmeste av sju toaletter. Skylder kaldt vann i ansiktet. Dette er virkelig. Det skjer. Even er her. Kona hans er her. Alvar. Barna. Dag én av fem. 

Når han kommer ut igjen holder gjengen på å gjøre seg klar til yoga. Even ser spørrende på ham, "skal vi stikke?". "Ja, vi sjekker ut den stien? Men orker ikke å jogge ass, ble for mye mat, må bare strekke litt på beina". Helt casual. Isak nailer casual. Even smiler. "Vi bare stikker opp og ser på utsikten". 

De går i stillhet oppover gårdsveien, hendene deres rører stadig ved hverandre, og ved hver berøring ser de på hverandre, rødmer, smiler. Når de svinger inn på den lille stien tar Even hånda til Isak og stegene deres blir raskere. Isaks hjerte hamrer så fort at han er sikker på at Even hører hjerteslagene. Even ser alvorlig ut, bestemt. 

Med en gang de får øye på lysthuset blir Isak dratt av gårde av Even, han har ingen anelse om hvordan utsikten er, kjenner bare at han blir dytta ned på gulvet, veggene i lysthuset beskytter dem, og Even legger seg oppå ham. "Halla", hvisker den fantastiske mannen, og Isak bare smiler, tar tak i nakken hans og trekker ham inntil seg for et av de myke, intime kyssene som ikke har noen ende, ikke før de begge smiler så bredt at de bare ligger panne mot panne, gnur nesene mot hverandre. "Jeg har savna deg helt sinnsykt", sier Even hest. "Savna meg? Det er bare fem dager siden du møtte meg sist jo", erter Isak. "Baby... helt siden jeg fikk høre om denne turen har jeg vært helt besatt, klarer ikke å tenke på annet enn deg". 

Even legger seg på ryggen, Isak i armkroken hans. "Hvordan skal vi gjøre dette?", hvisker han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setter så stor pris på alle kommentarene jeg får, og at det blir diskusjon ut av dette :-)
> 
> (PS: det er Timbuktu som har soundtracket til denne ficen:  
> För det ordnar sig, det gör det alltid,  
> jo, det löser sig, så brukar allt bli,  
> det kommer fixa sig till slut,  
> det är inget tvivel om, fast nu känns skiten sur,  
> och flera mil ifrån, det ordnar sig)
> 
> ❤️


	8. Det er chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drømming, grilling og et lite uhell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette ble en dag forsinka, IRL ass! 
> 
> Tusen takk igjen for herlige tilbakemeldinger, det motiverer meg enormt <3

EVEN

Tenk om dette kunne være hverdagen. Livet. Det vanlige. Tenk å kunne være kjærester. Å kalle Isak sin. Kjæresten sin. "Dette er Isak, kjæresten min". Eller. Nei. Even vet med hele seg at i dette øyeblikket, når Isak ligger i armkroken hans og lukter så himmelsk godt at han får ustabil pust, kroppen hans føles så perfekt mot Evens at han vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av seg, og for hvert lille, myke kyss de gir hverandre blir Even mer avslappa og mer fylt av lyst samtidig, i dette øyeblikket, hvis de begge hadde vært fri, så hadde Even spurt Isak om å være mannen hans, på ekte, for alltid, han hadde fridd. Han hadde fridd. Akkurat her og nå. 

Even trekker pusten dypt og holder Isak hardere. Isak ser opp på ham, mørk i blikket, og kyssene blir mer brutale, de nærmer seg desperasjon, "må ha deg" stønner Isak. Og Even tar ham. Gir seg selv til ham.

Etterpå ligger de tett omslynga, Even kjenner kveldsbrisen stryke over kroppen, men de er klamme og sløve og orker ikke kle på seg. Even trekker seg litt unna, bare en anelse, så han kan se den vakre mannen i øynene. "Jeg elsker deg", sier han, stryker tommelen langsomt over kjevebenet til Isak. Han drømmer seg bort i de grønne øynene, og Isak smiler og svarer "jeg elsker deg også, Even". 

"Tror du vi kommer til å miste kontrollen?", hvisker han til Isak. "Det går ikke an å kontrollere kjærlighet" svarer Isak fort, sliten i stemmen, "men ikke forsvinn inn i hodet ditt nå, baby. Vi klarer dette. Vi har alltid klart det. Jeg tror bare vi... jeg tror vi kommer oss gjennom disse dagene hvis vi ikke tilbringer så mye tid sammen. Det gjør vondt å være i nærheten av deg uten å kunne ha fysisk kontakt. Det gjør vondt å se deg sammen med Tyra. Vi får bare fokusere på de greiene Frank finner på, familiegreier... spille fuckings krokket om så det må til. Da går det bra. Så er vi tilbake til normalen igjen når ferien er over". 

Det går ikke an å kontrollere kjærlighet. "Vi tar det chill", smiler Even kjærlig og trist, og plutselig får han et kyss som er så intenst at tårene spruter og hele kroppen gnistrer. "Faen Isak, det der er virkelig ikke chill", sier han mens han både ler og snufser. "Sorry, baby. Chill ferie fra nå av. Ok?", spør Isak. Even bare sukker og trekker ham inntil seg. De må kle på seg igjen. De må tilbake.

Dagen etter klarer de å holde seg til planen. Krokket, badestamp, båttur i fjæra. Unger overalt. Og Even kaster absolutt ikke konstante kjappe blikk på Isak, eller hører for seg stemmen hans som sier "det går ikke an å kontrollere kjærlighet", eller holder på å splittes i to fordi han har så uendelig lyst til å ha den mannen. Neineinei. 

Frank benytter ettermiddagen til å briefe med sine skills som grillmester, og Kaya og Alvar, som jobber sammen i VG, forteller historier. Even må tvinge seg til å le av deres "felles kjendisvenner", men har mest lyst til å være hovedpersonen i en pretensiøs dramafilm, stå på toppen av et fjell og rope "hvoooorfor?!". Hvorfor har livet ført Isak og ham sammen? Hvordan har de fått så enormt sterke følelser for hverandre, en så intens kjærlighet for hverandre, når de ikke kan leve sammen? Hva er meningen? Han føler blikket til Isak på seg, våger å fange det i et øyeblikk, Isak leser ham, beroliger ham.

Brått har det visst blitt bestemt at hele gjengen skal i Dyreparken dagen etter, og Even vrir på seg i stolen, snur seg mot Tyra. Hun tar hånda hans, sier "Det går bra kjære, jeg vet du trenger en skrivedag. Deadline på tirsdag. Bli her, du. Det blir sikkert fint for deg å skrive i ro og fred, i havlufta". Hun høres ut som om hun avslutter hver setning med en smile-emoji. Even klemmer hånda hennes lett, svarer "takk for at du forstår. Du vet hvor stressa jeg er". Så klarer han ikke annet enn å kikke ned i bakken.

Etter middagen rynker Even på brynene når Frank og Isak løper avgårde. Okei. De skal på joggetur. Isak holder seg unna ham. Ingen tur til lysthuset. Det er chill. Det er jævlig vondt. Det er planen deres. 

Kaya begynner å fortelle om Alvars fangirling over en skuespiller på Gullruten, da hele gjengen plutselig snur seg i retning av noen foruroligende lyder bak huset. Lyder av smerte. Det er Isak. Evens instinkt sier at han skal løpe for å hjelpe mannen han elsker, men heldigvis fungerer hjernen hans såpass at han innser at det er det Alvar som skal gjøre. Snart kommer Isak haltende, "slapp av, AU, jeg har bare vrikka ankelen, FAEN, holder ikke på å dævve liksom, HELVETE!", Frank holder ham oppe, Alvar går litt awkward ved siden av og ser bekymra ut. 

Isak blir plassert i en stol mens Frank løper for å hente ispose. Alvar setter seg på kne foran mannen sin, "men elskling, vi skal jo i Dyreparken i morgen? Skal jeg bli her sammen med deg? Kaya og... Kaya og Frank kan sikkert ta med seg barna, de kan jo ikke gå glipp av det?". "Men faen da, AU, FUCK, jeg er utdanna lege Alvar, jeg klarer meg selv! Det gjør bare sykt vondt!" utbryter Isak. Stemningen er mildt sagt rar, folk prøver å holde seg alvorlige, mens legeutdannede Isak som klarer seg selv tydeligvis også synes ganske synd på seg selv. Even vrir seg litt bort, holder seg for munnen, har aldri sett Isak sånn som dette, kommer ikke over hvor søt han er. 

Tyra kremter, "men Even, du skal jo være her og ha skrivedag i morgen. Da slipper Isak å være alene. Du kan hjelpe ham". Even snur seg brått mot henne, og ser i øyekroken at Isak gjør det samme. 

Stemmer det. Han skal jo ikke noe sted i morgen. Han kan være sammen med Isak. Det er... chill.


	9. Presserende problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En slags frokost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY folkens, for at dette har tatt så lang tid. Jeg plages med smerter i håndleddene mine for tida, og klarer rett og slett ikke å skrive så mye av gangen. Jeg skal IKKE slutte å oppdatere, men kan ikke garantere hvor ofte jeg får det til. Håper dere fortsetter å lese likevel <3 
> 
> Jeg tipper at dette kommer til å bli mellom 15 - 17 kapitler til sammen, kanskje litt flere, avhengig av hvor lange kapitler jeg klarer å skrive. Dette er et kort kapittel, men jeg hadde så lyst til å få ut noe siden det er så lenge siden sist. 
> 
> Blir utrolig glad for kommentarer og kudos, tusen tusen takk <3

ISAK

Den magiske stunda når han våkner før Alvar og ungene og kan ligge med øynene lukka og dagdrømme. Bruke fantasien til å skape livet han ønsker seg. Even. Det er selvfølgelig Even han ser for seg, han kan føle ham, Even Even Even, de perfekt formede leppene hans, så myke, hvordan de berører hele ham, helt til innsiden, får ham til å brenne opp, og håret hans, frisyren som bare er så HOT, og håret er laga for at Isak skal dra fingrene sine gjennom det, dra i det, holde Even fast, aldri la ham gå, aldri aldri aldri, og lukta hans, lukta av Even, den er farlig, og fuck, dette er ikke bra, Isak kjenner han er hard, hard på grunn av Even mens Alvar ligger rett ved siden av ham, men – 

«Hei baby», hvisker en mørk, sensuell stemme som definitivt ikke tilhører Alvar, og det lukter bacon? Isak åpner øynene brått, panikk, hva faen, han ser rett inn i et isblått blikk. «Hva... hva faen?», sier han søvndrukkent og stappfull av adrenalin. «Baby, slapp av. Alle de andre har dratt. Det er bare oss to», svarer mannen med de isblå gnistrende øynene. Even står der, i døråpninga til Isak og Alvars soverom, i feriehuset, og han har med seg et brett med eggerøre og bacon og kaffe og fuckings smoothie. 

«Jeez», sukker Isak, «jeg trodde faenmeg jeg hadde klikka. Eller at du hadde klikka. Jeg lå liksom her og... tenkte på deg, ville ikke åpne øynene og oppdage at du ikke var her... og så står du her og har med frokost til meg? Fy faen som jeg elsker deg». Even lyser opp i et smil som får det til å presse bak øynene til Isak, det er som en drøm, en dag med Even, en hel dag. 

Isak begynner å sette seg opp i senga, og der ja, DER var grunnen til at de har denne dagen sammen, «FAAAEN! Fuck jeg hadde glemt den jævla ankelen! Så inni helvete vondt!». Even framviser en ganske imponerende evne til handling, slenger brettet med frokost oppå en kommode, krøker seg mot senga, nesten ute av stand til å gå på grunn av latterkrampe, «herregud Isak, du er så vanvittig nydelig og stakkarslig på samme tid, er det mulig, jeg skal ta meg av deg i hele dag, hjelpe deg i dusjen og...», nå tørker faktisk Even lattertårer og Isak er en blanding av litt fornærma men samtidig veldig sjarmert og faktisk litt rørt også. 

«Jeg har egentlig et ganske presserende problem», sier Isak med hes stemme, klarer ikke å la være å le han heller, selv om han har veldig vondt i ankelen sin. «Åja? Noe jeg kan gjøre for deg, baby?», spør Even, mørk i øynene, har satt seg på kne foran senga nå, tar hånda til Isak og stryker med tommelen opp og ned over håndbaken hans, presser forsiktig. Isak løfter på dyna, gjør en gest ned mot skrittet sitt og flirer. «Jeg ser at det er presserende ja», hvisker Even, smiler flørtende og gir Isak et dypt kyss. På munnen først, så beveger han seg nedover. Hjelper Isak med problemet hans mens Isak bøyer hodet bakover og lar seg oppslukes av øyeblikket. Av Even. Av tanken på én dag som tilhører dem. 

De er de eneste som finnes i verden akkurat nå. Kanskje de må snakke senere. Kanskje de burde det. Men akkurat nå, mens Even bringer Isak til ekstase, er de to de eneste som finnes.


	10. Min Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badestamp og veivalg

EVEN

«Sånn, rull den på rolig og forsiktig. Forsiktig, sa jeg! Bare dra lett i den mens du ruller, pass på så det blir akkurat passe stramt. AHH forsiktig, Even! Fy faen», Isak skjærer en grimase mens han sitter tilbakelent i solstolen, Even føler blikket hans på seg der han prøver å ta på støttebandasjen så skånsomt som mulig på den o’ så vonde ankelen til sin Isak. De har akkurat kommet seg opp fra badestampen, der de ikke holdt ut mer enn et kvarter før det ble for hett. For å si det sånn. 

«Sikker på at den ikke er brukket?», spør Even mens han kniser. De har hatt en litt styrete morgen, Isak klarer ikke å stå på foten, så Even må omtrent bære ham rundt overalt. Nå har de bestemt seg for å slå seg til ro i solstolene foran vinterhagen. «Fuck you, Even», svarer Isak med et skjevt smil. «Igjen? Trodde kanskje to runder var nok for å holde deg tilfredsstilt i et par timer, men...», Even blunker, og Isak rødmer. Even elsker det. Elsker at han kan få denne mannen til å rødme, elsker å flørte med ham, elsker at han har en innvirkning på ham, slik Isak påvirker ham, elsker å se kjærligheten i øynene hans, elsker å se at disse følelsene, disse følelsene som har forandret hele Evens verden, de finnes hos Isak også. 

Hans Isak. «Min Isak». Det er slik Even tenker på ham. 

De ligger utstrakt i hver sin solstol, Even har laga iskaffe, og en stund bare nyter de å være sammen, stille, de holder hender, fingrene fletta sammen, de stryker konstant på hverandre, får ikke nok, aldri. 

«Hva er vi, egentlig?», spør Isak og bryter stillheten. Even kikker bort på ham. Han klarer ikke å svare. Har han egentlig noe svar? Ordet «elskere» setter seg fast i halsen hans, det er ikke riktig, de er noe mer enn det, noe annet, Isak er mannen i hans liv, hans store kjærlighet, han får seg ikke til å degradere forholdet deres ved å kalle dem elskere. Selv om han vet at det de gjør, det er utroskap. Regler og grenser og de setter barna foran alt, men fortsatt utroskap. 

Plutselig merker han at han gråter. «Jeg vet ikke, Isak», svarer han med skjelvende stemme, «jeg vet bare at jeg elsker deg. At jeg elsker deg mer og mer, det stopper ikke, uansett hva jeg gjør, uansett hvor hardt jeg har kjempa for å prøve å gjøre dette så riktig som mulig, faen, uansett... dette... herregud Isak, bare tanken på å ikke...ha dette...ha DEG... jeg får så jævlig vondt, det er meningen at vi skal være sammen, men hvordan skal vi få det til? Jeg er redd, Isak», hulker Even. Han holder hendene foran ansiktet, kjenner hvordan alt han har bygd opp, alle sperrer, alt forsvar, alt raser sammen, han er fullstendig naken foran sin Isak. 

Isak ser på ham, alvorlig, men med en slags kjærlig bestemthet i øynene. «Even, baby... vi klarer dette. Jeg veit da faen hvordan akkurat nå, men vi må jo bare. Vi har barn, Even. Vi har... livene våre. Måten vi har levd på siden vi møttes... det har gått, på et vis. Men... og jeg vet jeg har lovet deg å ikke snakke som en psykiater når vi er sammen, men... jeg tror dette med å leve parallelle liv... slik vi gjør... jeg merker at jeg bruker fortrengningsmekanismer når jeg er sammen med familien min. Jeg prøver å fortrenge deg. Gjør meg selv nummen for å ikke lengte. Men jeg vet ikke hvor lenge det går. Vet ikke hvor lenge vi kan gjøre det før vi fucker opp oss selv fullstendig. Og jeg kan ikke leve uten deg». 

Even blunker og tørker tårer, prøver få dem til å slutte å renne. Ett eller annet ved det Isak sa løfta vekk et slør fra øynene hans, og selv om det er skremmende, kjennes det som om han nå tydelig ser et kryss der de av gammel vane slentrer i den ene retningen, når de begge vet at den andre veien er den riktige for dem. For DEM. Even føler det, ser det, vet det. Han sukker. Går bort til Isaks solstol, kryper oppi, legger seg tett inntil mannen han elsker. Isak holder rundt ham. Det er så ubeskrivelig godt å bli holdt rundt. Å bli holdt rundt av Isak. Isak får det til å klarne i hodet hans. Even klarer seg ikke uten dette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi må ned for at det skal gå opp igjen <3


	11. Åpne vinduet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overraskelser

ISAK

«Eeeh... hallo?»

Isak våkner med et rykk, stirrer rett inn i Evens skrekkslagne øyne, og så er de brått ufrivillige deltakere i et av livets sitcom-øyeblikk, der Even forsøker å hoppe ut av solstolen, men de har begge blitt så svette av å ha sovet tett inntil hverandre at han nærmest sklir ned av Isak istedet, og klarer selvfølgelig å vikle seg inn i den vonde foten hans slik at han hyler, noe som fører til at Even skvetter igjen og faller overende ned på platten. 

«Heh, skremte jeg dere, eller? Ta det med ro ass, jeg er ikke homofob, er åpen for det meste for å si det sånn!». Det er en mannsstemme, lattermild, og Isak har nå fått såpass kontroll på nervene at han hører at det er en fremmed person. Et glimt bort på Evens ansiktsuttrykk avslører at heller ikke han gjenkjenner stemmen. De snur seg begge to, og ser en ukjent, skjeggete fyr på deres alder som står glisende rett bak solstolene, med armene i sida. 

Even får baksa seg opp fra gulvet og går småsjanglende bort til den smilende mannen, tydeligvis litt i ørska etter sovinga i solsteiken. Skjeggemannen tar hånda til Even, «Halla, Julian Dahl her». Even presenterer seg med uvanlig spak stemme, Julian Dahl snur seg mot Isak som peker ned mot den bandasjerte ankelen og får et sympatisk blikk tilbake. «Eh ja, jeg er Isak, beklager at jeg ikke reiser meg, men jeg har skada foten min, som du ser», sier Isak mens han prøver å mane fram sin indre, selvsikre psykiatermodus, og dytter vekk følelsen av å kunne få hjerteinfarkt når som helst. Hvem faen er Julian Dahl? 

«Ja, jeg har visst kjørt meg bort, jeg», sier Julian Dahl, «vi har leid oss feriehus rett borti her, og jeg skulle bare en tur på Joker, men den er jo umulig å finne! Så jeg tenkte føkkit og kjørte til det første huset jeg så, og her er jeg da. Var ikke meninga å dumpe rett opp i, eh, det dere holdt på med. Skulle bare spørre om veien til Joker, ass». Isak skal til å svare, men en sprutrød Even har det visst travelt med å få situasjonen overstått så fort som mulig, «nei du, vi bare er her på besøk hos noen venner vi, de er i Dyreparken i dag og... ja, det er ikke vi som handler her. Liksom... så... vi vet ikke hvor Joker er». Julian Dahl gliser fortsatt, det ser egentlig ikke ut som han er i stand til noe annet, «neivel, ok, jeg får kjøre videre jeg da, takk uansett», han får plutselig ei nysgjerrig rynke i panna og stirrer på Even mens han gliser, «du, kjenner jeg deg fra noe sted eller? Er du kjent eller noe? Du ser jævlig kjent ut». «Haha, I wish! Jeg er bare en vanlig fyr! Lykke til med å finne Joker, du kan jo google», sier Even og tar rundt skuldra til Julian Dahl mens han dytter ham lett i retning av bilen. «Javisst! Google vettu! Det tenkte jeg ikke på! Takkass!», sier Julian Dahl, vinker til Even og Isak mens han beveger seg av gårde, og så er de alene igjen, helt stumme. 

«Hva faen var det som skjedde nå?», utbryter Even, det ser nesten ut som han er i sjokk. «Eh, vi sovna, også ble vi vekt av... Julian Dahl», svarer Isak. De stirrer på hverandre i noen sekunder før de bryter ut i latter, mister helt kontrollen, tårene spruter og Even setter seg ned på gulvet igjen, holder seg på magen. «Fy faen! Jeg klarer ikke å slutte å skjelve! Trodde jeg skulle få hjerteinfarkt», hikster han. De ler og ler til de er tomme. Fullstendig tomme. «Herregud, Even. Tenk om det hadde vært Alvar. Eller Tyra. Eller Kaya, Frank, eller... mora til Kaya, liksom?», sukker Isak. «Fy faen», svarer Even stille. De blir sittende sånn en stund. Isak klarer ikke annet enn å kikke tomt ut i lufta, i sidesynet ser han at Even gjør det samme. 

Når pulsen begynner å stabilisere seg kjenner Isak myke, sterke fingre som tar hånda hans. Han snur seg og møter et blikk som sender ilinger nedover ryggen hans. Sommerfugler og salto og alle slags klisjeer kræsjer sammen i Isaks kropp, og han blir satt ut, nesten redd, over at selv om han nettopp trodde de ble avslørt, at NÅ skjedde det, nå raste alt, så er det fortsatt – ved siden av Una og Billy - følelsene for Even som er det sterkeste ankeret, den dypeste kilden til lykke i livet hans. Billy, Una og Even. Finnes det et liv der det er plass til alle tre? Uten at han må være redd og bekymra konstant?

«Isak, baby», sier Even, med en stemme som er så full av omsorg og varme at den kryper langt inn i hjertet til Isak, «nå skal jeg først kysse deg til du er fylt opp av all kjærligheten jeg har for deg, sånn at du kan ha med deg det når de andre kommer hjem, og så skal jeg mekke litt mat til oss. Så skal vi gå tilbake til planen om å ta det chill mens vi er her. Og når vi kommer hjem, da... da er det på tide at vi finner ut av ting. Vi kan ikke snu nå. Du vet det, jeg vet det». Isak rekker ikke å svare før Even kaster seg over ham og gir ham et kyss som er like lidenskapelig som det aller første kysset deres, et kyss som gjør det umulig å ikke bevege seg, hele kroppen blir skrudd på, sansene forsterka, Isak blir svimmel og finner igjen bakkekontakten samtidig. Så forsvinner Even inn for å lage mat. 

Imens de spiser snakker Even om det nyeste prosjektet sitt. Noe av det Isak elsker høyest ved Even er hjernen hans. Selv om Isak er psykiater og har møtt mange fascinerende personer, er det ingen andre han kan lytte til i time etter time, han blir oppslukt av måten Even tenker på, hvordan han ser vakre detaljer der ingen andre legger merke til det, hvordan han øser utav seg de villeste ideer samtidig som han forteller om både tunge forskningsrapporter og mennesker han har truffet.

«Få høre da», sier Isak nysgjerrig, «det er et samarbeid med NRK, ikke sant?». «Ja, det er utrolig spennende. Det er et ungdomsprogram, og du kan på en måte si at det handler om mangfold, men det er med perspektiv på kjønn og seksualitet. Så jeg har hovedansvar for manus, da, og en stor del av researchen, selvfølgelig, men har jo et dritbra team med meg fra NRK. Ja, faen, gjett hvem som skal være programleder?!», Even ser ivrig på Isak, som bare kikker spørrende tilbake. «Eskild! Eskild Tryggvason! Det kan jo ikke bli mer perfekt!». Isak ler og må si seg enig, det kan ikke bli mer perfekt. Eskild er en gammel kompis av Isak fra tida på videregående, og de har holdt kontakten i alle år. Han jobber som programleder i P3, og er en viktig stemme i Pride-bevegelsen i Norge. 

Etter den heftige morgenen og formiddagen føles det deilig å bare sitte og snakke om normale ting, å være til stede for hverandre mer enn bare fysisk (selv om de ikke klarer å la være å stadig stryke hverandre på kinnet og gi hverandre små kyss), alt letner, alt virker lett, kan det virkelig være så lett? Kunne de hatt dette? Hver dag? 

Når resten av gjengen kommer tilbake fra Dyreparken, alle barna fullt utstyrt med sjørøverkostymer, er Isak glad. Genuint glad. Han tør ikke tenke på hvorfor. Må bare holde fast i denne dagen. Har god tid til å finne ut av hva det betyr. Etterpå. Senere. Først tar han imot varme klemmer fra Una og Billy, kjenner at han har savna dem, at det er godt at han har savna dem. 

Frank fyrer opp grillen igjen om kvelden, og Isak og Even holder seg til planen, chill. Bare noen korte, stjålne blikk. Plutselig kikker Kaya opp med et merkelig uttrykk i ansiktet, hun har sittet og sett på mobilen en stund. «What the fuck, jeg har fått melding fra Ilma, hun skriver at hun og Brede skal skilles?!». Vanligvis ville en slik beskjed avstedkommet en viss stillhet mens folk fordøyer budskapet, men Frank er på, «Oj, faen da. Jaja. Det er jo 50 % sjanse for at det skjer! Jaja, Tyra, du som er samlivsterapeut, hva sier du om det da? De har jo unger, hva er ekspertens syn på sånt?». Isak tror han skal brenne opp. Han stirrer på fatet med spareribs, det er det eneste som finnes akkurat nå. Tyra kremter og svarer med den vanlige, rolige stemmen sin, «det går ikke an å komme med noe ekspertsvar på det. Alle forhold er forskjellige. Men noen ganger så går det bare ikke mer. Noen ganger er det ikke riktig å fortsette, selv om man har barn. Jeg har ingen tro på å presse et samliv til å bli bra. Et slikt press er ødeleggende for hele familien. Da kan det være bedre å bare avslutte. Å finne en vei ut. Åpne vinduet sitt, slik at man får luft igjen».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, det er igang! 
> 
> Og igjen: inderlig mange takk for kudos og kommentarer, det motiverer meg enormt <3 Håndleddene mine er heldigvis mye bedre også :-)


	12. Balanse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even havner inn i tankene sine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er et litt annerledes kapittel, men det er nødvendig for Even å gå skikkelig i seg selv. 
> 
> Dere er rett og slett fantastiske, kommentarene deres betyr utrolig mye for meg <3

EVEN

Even sitter tilbakelent i sjeselongdelen av den okergule sofaen han og Tyra falt pladask for da Tyra var gravid. Den gangen de bestemte seg for å kjøpe en litt større leilighet, for å ha plass til en liten tass som etterhvert skulle løpe rundt fra rom til rom, ha daglige show og konserter og lage hytte med sofaputer og tepper. For sånn er Iris. Aldri i ro. Sånn er egentlig Even også, mye av tiden. Livet har delvis tvunget ham inn i noen rammer, men han har klart å lage seg en jobb der det er rom for å teste ut ideer, være leken, skape noe – innenfor disse rammene som gjør ham trygg, som hjelper ham å holde symptomene hans i sjakk. Han er bipolar, og det har blitt en del av livet hans som ja, kanskje er begrensende, men samtidig har gitt ham mye. Even ville ikke valgt det bort. Ville aldri fjerna den delen av seg selv. Ikke nå når han har klart å finne en viss kontroll. 

I fanget til Even ligger skisseblokka hans, han skribler i den med en tusj. Egentlig skulle han vært på kontoret nå, men han klarer faen ikke å tenke klart, orker ikke å ha folk rundt seg, Eskild var i overkant gira i dag, og Even greide det bare ikke, og for første gang på lenge dro han «jeg har en dårlig dag»-kortet. Alle vet at han er bipolar. Skavlan, Lindmo, Senkveld, Christine Dancke, alle de store avisene. Han har stått fram foran hele føkkings Norge med erfaringene sine. Ikke engang gjengen på NRK sier noe på det hvis han trenger å være alene. Han hater å være sånn. Hater spesialbehandling. Hater seg selv når han utnytter det. Føler at han gir opp. Men nå er det unntakstilstand.

Det er unntakstilstand. Isak og han erklærte det den siste kvelden før de dro hjem fra feriehuset, de sa det ikke direkte, de trenger jo aldri det, på samme måte som de kjenner hverandres kroppsspråk ut og inn trenger de ikke å si alt i klartekst, og den dagen de hadde alene på grunn av Isaks vonde fot gjorde det så jævlig klart at nå må det skje noe.

De kan ikke gjøre dette mer. 

De må ta et valg, begge to. 

Resten av feriehelga hadde de holdt seg unna hverandre, bortsett fra et intenst møte i hagen den siste natta, alle de andre lå og sov, Isak klarte å gå på foten sin igjen, han pressa Even inntil et tre og kyssa pusten ut av ham, og de gråt, begge to, gråt igjen, og det var liksom tegnet, våte i ansiktene skjønte de at dette var farvel til dét livet, dobbeltlivet, og Isak hviska «vi trenger tid, men vi må bestemme oss. Vi tar oss tid, baby». De trengte ikke si mer. Nå ligger det åpent foran dem. Enten-eller. Et valg. Det viktigste.

Even stryker seg over kinnet, som for å kjenne restene etter klemmen han fikk av Isak da de reiste hjem mandag morgen. To dager siden. En uendelighet. En evigvarende klem, kinnet til Isak mykt mot hans, det kjentes som et løfte, Even vet det var det, de har lovt hverandre så mange ganger at de tilhører hverandre, de tilhører hverandre uansett hvilken vei de begir seg på nå. 

Den første gangen Even ble innlagt på DPS var han 20 år. Det var en merkelig opplevelse, stort sett deprimerte folk, mens han var manisk og høy på seg selv. Han kræsja fort, men fant et uventa nettverk i noen av de andre pasientene. De bånda over følelsen av å ikke være normale, ikke passe inn, å streve med å forholde seg til normene i samfunnet. Even husker spesielt en mann i femtiårene som ble en god venn på tross av aldersforskjellen, han fortalte at han av og til ikke orka forventningene, han bare ga faen, la seg ned i rulletrappa hvis han var sliten, stilte seg opp og sang i kinosalen før filmen begynte, en sånn person som ble omtalt som gal, men som var snill og oppegående og hadde tonnevis med selvinnsikt. Det er balanse det handler om, fant Even ut den gangen. Å legge akkurat passe mengde med begrensinger på seg selv. 

Even drar fingrene gjennom håret, skribler videre i skisseblokka. Akkurat passe mengde med begrensninger på seg selv – hva er det? Er det å late som om den store kjærligheten ikke eksisterer, og safe seg gjennom livet? Han, som er et følelsesmenneske og stolt av det, han som har laga filmer om det, skriver i avisa om å stå for det man føler og den man er, han snakker til og med med Iris om at kjærlighet er det viktigste som finnes, at man aldri skal være redd for å føle. 

Hvordan holder man balansen når livet haler og drar i to forskjellige retninger? Skisseblokka hviler tungt i fanget til Even, og han kikker ned på det han har skrevet. Det er to lister. For og imot. To liv. Skal han drite i balanse, og la seg selv føle det han føler, velge Isak?

Mot:  
\- Det blir tøft for Iris at jeg flytter  
\- Blir helt jævlig å flytte fra Iris  
\- Hvordan vil Tyra reagere på at jeg har levd et dobbeltliv?  
\- Jeg sårer masse folk  
\- Kanskje jeg får en episode på grunn av stor forandring i livet  
\- Jeg forlater det trygge og aner ikke hvordan livet kommer til å bli  
\- Kanskje media kommer til å offentliggjøre hele dritten fordi jeg liksom er «kjendis»  
\- Kanskje vennene mine kommer til å hate meg  
\- Kanskje Isak angrer seg, og jeg må gjøre alt dette helt alene  
\- Kanskje jeg blir helt alene 

For:  
\- Jeg elsker Isak og vil leve sammen med ham  
\- Jeg elsker ikke Tyra lengre  
\- Jeg blir helt fucka av dette dobbeltlivet  
\- Jeg begynner å få angst, er dritredd for hva som holder på å skje med meg, jeg sliter mer og mer, det er ikke bra for Iris. Jeg tror det er bedre for henne at pappaen hennes har det bra, selv om jeg ikke bor sammen med henne mer  
\- Jeg vil være ærlig mot Tyra  
\- Jeg treffer Isak i så mange sammenhenger, det er umulig å glemme ham  
\- Jeg kan ikke forestille meg et liv uten Isak  
\- Jeg vil gå hånd i hånd på gata med Isak  
\- Jeg vil sovne sammen med Isak hver kveld  
\- Jeg vil våkne sammen med Isak hver morgen  
\- Jeg vil presentere Isak som kjæresten min til folk vi møter  
\- Jeg vil ikke gjemme meg mer  
\- Jeg vil vise fram kjærligheten Isak og jeg har, den er for verdifull til å holde skjult eller kaste bort  
\- Jeg preacher om å være stolt og fri og leve ekte, men lever fake selv  
\- Jeg vil være meg selv  
\- Jeg vil ha Isak  
\- Isak  
\- ISAK  
\- Isakisakisakisakisakisakisakisakisakisakisak

Even stirrer og stirrer på listene til bokstavene blandes sammen, klarer ikke lese mer, tusjen faller ut av hånda hans og lager en flekk på sofaen, tårene triller nedover kinnene hans, igjen, han må komme seg ut av dette, han vet jo hvem han trenger, han vet det så godt, og faen den flekken på sofaen går ikke bort, han trenger luft, "åpne vinduet" sa Tyra, vil hun la ham åpne vinduet?


	13. Tatt noe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama på en fredagskveld

ISAK

«Dry your eyes, mate  
You know it’s hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There’s plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes, mate  
I know you want to make her feel how much this pain hurts  
But you’ve got to walk away now, it’s over»

Slå-opp-sangen. Isaks go to sang gjennom hver eneste kjærlighetssorg før han møtte Alvar. The Streets. Britisk og melankolsk og perfekt for å synes synd på seg selv. Perfekt til å sitte alene på rommet sitt, stirre tomt ut i lufta, tom for tårer, og i Isaks tilfelle, bytte ut «her» med «him» og være dobbelt, trippelt hjerteknust fordi forholdet har vært homofilt og hemmelig. 

Nå er det fredag kveld, Isak skal være hjemme alene hele helga, Alvar har reist til en gård i Trøndelag for å intervjue deltagerne i årets Farmen Kjendis, Una og Billy er hos Alvars foreldre, og Isak spiller «Dry Your Eyes» for første gang på 16 år. Ikke fordi han har kjærlighetssorg. Men fordi når denne helga er over, på søndag kveld, da er det slutt. Isak skal stå på motsatt side av bruddet. Og han skal gjøre det riktig. Han må på en eller annen måte prøve å gi Alvar styrke. Eller rom. Det Alvar ønsker. 

Isak sitter i stresslessen han har arva av farmora si, den er slitt, egentlig oppbrukt, men han kommer aldri aldri til å kvitte seg med den. På sidebordet står en tuborg, han tar en slurk og kikker ut i hagen, smiler litt av den opplyste lille hjemmelagde fontenen han såvidt kan skimte, hverken Alvar eller han er handy, men ungene skulle ha fontene, så de mekka et slags mini-fossefall av steiner de har funnet på reisene sine. Isak kommer til å savne den fontenen. Faen. Han kommer til å savne alt. Har vært sammen med Alvar nesten halve livet. Men han kan ikke fortsette av gammel vane. Kan ikke gjøre det mot Alvar, eller seg selv. 

Det blafrer lett i buskene i hagen. Isak lukker øynene, trekker pusten, lar seg selv kjenne etter, han er redd, dette er så jævlig skummelt, å vite at uansett hva han gjør så kommer det til å bli vondt. Før han rekker å få panikk av tanken, skvetter han av et skarpt smell. Hva faen? Ett eller annet traff vindusruta på den andre siden av stua. Ut mot innkjørselen. Pulsen dundrer gjennom Isaks kropp, han skjelver, begynner å le, «skjerp deg Isak, det var en fugl», og så smeller det igjen. Igjen. Og igjen. Det er noen som gjør det med vilje. Kaster noe. Isaks puls øker på nytt, han reiser seg, men klarer ikke helt å flytte på seg. Så hører han det. «Isak! ISAAAAAK! Isaaaaak slipp meg inn!». 

Herregud. Det er Even. Han er manisk. Faen, selvfølgelig har alt dette gjort ham manisk. Isak merker det ikke selv, men han stormer mot ytterdøra, må hjelpe Even, holde ham, hjelpe ham ned. 

Når Isak åpner døra, sitter Even på bakken i innkjørselen med et fårete smil. Han ligner ikke på seg selv. Han er der, men samtidig ikke. «Isaaak, baby, du kom!», roper han og rekker fram den ene armen, «jeg elsker deg, eeelsker deg, måtte se deg!». 

Okei, Even er her, Even er i innkjørselen hans, dette er mannen i hans liv, det isblå blikket hans svømmer, men har samme effekt som alltid, kjærlighetsinstinktet til Isak kickstarter og han tar den utstrakte hånda. «Baby, bli med meg, dette skal vi klare», han drar forsiktig i armen til Even, men Even kommer seg ikke opp. Isak setter seg på kne foran ham, ser ham i øynene, men det blir vanskeligere og vanskeligere å få kontakt. Og Even stinker alkohol. «Even, hva skjer nå? Er du med meg?», Isak tvinger stemmen sin rolig, vet at det er det Even trenger. Even ser intenst på Isak med sløve øyne, smiler og smiler, men svarer ikke. Heldigvis er Isak sterk – både psykisk og fysisk – og klarer å få ham på beina, Even lener seg tungt på ham, og sammen stavrer de seg inn i gangen. 

Isak stopper opp litt, tankene må ta igjen handlingene, Even er dritings obviously, men er det mani som har fått ham til å gå på fylla? Han bruker jo aldri å gjøre det? «Isak... ikke vær redd... jeg måtte bare se deg... må sove nå, vær så snill», får Even snøvla fram. 

Etter litt forhandlinger får Isak tatt av Even skoene og geleida ham inn på soverommet. Tvinger i ham noen slurker vann, før han bikker over og sovner momentant. Isak drar av ham buksa, bretter dyna forsiktig over den nydelige mannen som stinker fyll, bøyer seg ned og kysser ham lett på kinnet. Han blir stående og se på Even. Håret ser ut som det har vært gjennom en orkan, og han sover så tungt at han gaper, men Isak har aldri sett noe vakrere.

Så gripes han på nytt av panikk. Medisiner. Har Even tatt noe? 

Dette er sykt og galt og feil, men Isak må ringe Tyra. Han plukker opp mobilen til Even som har falt på gulvet, finner nummeret til kona hans og trykker på knappen. «Hei vennen», svarer Tyras varme stemme. Isak brenner, men må dytte seg selv vekk nå, det er Even som er viktig. «Hei Tyra, det er Isak. Du synes sikkert det er rart at jeg ringer fra Evens telefon, men det er viktig, det haster», Isak snakker så fort at Tyra ikke rekker å skyte inn ett ord, «Even dukka opp her hjemme hos meg, oss, og han er, ja han er drita full rett og slett, han sover nå, men vet du om han kan være manisk nå? Har han tatt noen andre medisiner enn litium, altså, kan han ha blanda noe med alkohol med vilje?». 

«Oj, herregud, Isak...», dette er første gangen Tyra har hørtes noe annet enn harmonisk ut, «du, jeg tror faktisk du kan ta det med ro. Han er ikke manisk, det er jeg rimelig sikker på, har ikke sett noen tegn til det. Og han har ingen andre medisiner enn litium, jeg hadde visst det hvis han plutselig hadde begynt å ta noe annet... men jeg skjønner ikke... han skulle jo på boklansering sammen med Kaya og Brede, hvorfor har han drukket seg dritings?». Isak er så letta at han kunne gråte, Even er bare dritings, «bare», kanskje Kaya har fortalt ham at Alvar er bortreist i helga, han får pressa ut noen ord til Tyra om at Even ikke klarte å gjøre rede for seg og at han skal kjøre ham hjem i morgen, og så skynder han seg å legge på. 

Isak burde sikkert legge seg i sofaen eller på gjesterommet. Han burde ikke legge seg i samme seng som Even. Spesielt ikke når Even ligger i hans og Alvars seng. Men ikke faen om Even skal være alene nå. Så Isak kryper oppi senga, legger seg tett inntil mannen han elsker, holder rundt ham, begraver ansiktet i nakken hans, hvisker «du er ikke alene», faller til ro inntil den slanke ryggen, kjenner at valget han har tatt er riktig. I morgen skal han snakke med Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er heavy å skrive dette - gøy og utfordrende og heavy! Da betyr det desto mer å få så mange fine kommentarer, tusen takk <3


	14. Oss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagen derpå for Even blir kanskje litt annerledes enn forventa.

EVEN

Det har åpenbart skjedd noe med kroppen til Even siden sist gang han var bevisst. Mest sannsynlig er han overkjørt av en dampveivals og plassert i en karusell som spinner helt vanvittig fort. På dette tidspunktet er det uaktuelt å åpne øynene, men han kan jo gjøre et forsøk på å orientere seg med de andre sansene. Han ligger mykt, på ryggen, og det er noe som hviler tungt på magen hans, og... den lukta. Herregud, den lukta, krydderaktig, litt sånn pepper og mint, og svakt svette, ikke stramt, nei sexy mandig svettelukt. Mandig. Isak. Isak er her. Herregud. Han kjenner igjen Isaks rolige måte å puste på når han sover. 

Even legger seg forsiktig over på siden. Okei, det går relativt greit. Ingenting drastisk skjer med innvollene hans. Han åpner øynene. Ansiktet til Isak er ti centimeter fra hans. Og all fyllesyke er glemt, Isaks nydelige ansiktstrekk har visst kurert ham, for en stund ihvertfall. Nå har han derimot boner. Han klarer ikke å holde seg, lar hånda gli nedover, må kjenne etter. Og jada. Isak er hard han også. Even kniser litt før det går opp for ham at det er jo ikke her han burde være. Han var jo på boklansering med Kaya og Brede. Hvordan har han endt opp i ei seng sammen med Isak? Even rekker ikke mer enn å tenke tanken før øyenvippene til Isak begynner å blafre, og snart har han blikket til mannen i sitt liv på seg. 

Isak ser småtrøtt og småbekymra ut, men han bryter fort ut i et stort smil. «Hvordan går det an å se så fucked og så sexy ut samtidig?», spør han med en liten latter. «Halla til deg også», svarer Even, «det er jævlig digg å våkne sammen med deg, men jeg skjønner ikke helt hva som har skjedd». Isak rynker panna, «husker du ingenting?». Even stryker opp og ned overarmen til Isak, kjenner på de definerte musklene hans, drømmer seg litt bort.

«Heh, jo... jeg var ute med Brede og Kaya... det var lansering av romanen til ei venninne av meg, Aurora vet du. Ja. Brede han er jo rimelig, ja du vet jo at det nettopp har blitt slutt mellom han og Ilma, så han er litt sånn... eh, han drakk en del da. For å si det sånn. Og jeg ble vel dratt med i det. Og så blir det veldig blurry, men jeg kan såvidt huske at Kaya nevnte at Alvar er borte på noe greier i helga. Så da fikk jeg tydeligvis en strålende idé om å treffe deg. For... vi er hjemme hos deg nå, ikke sant? Jeg har liksom ikke sett soverommet ditt før», Even kjenner at han rødmer, det er noe ekstremt intimt, sårbart, ved å ligge i senga til Isak. 

Det tar en stund før Isak svarer. Istedet får Even først et beroligende smil, og han vet hva Isak gjør, Isak kjenner ham så godt, han vet at Even har litt noia nå og vil få ham til å slappe av, og så kjenner han Isaks lepper mot sine, et kjapt kyss, en forsikring. «Haha, faen for en fylleånde! Men du er deilig uansett», sier Isak og dytter ertende i skuldra til Even, «og ja, vi er hjemme hos meg. Du holdt på å skremme meg ihjel i går kveld da du plutselig sto og kasta steiner på vinduet. Bare så du vet det, så hadde jeg egentlig tenkt å sove på sofaen, men... jeg var litt bekymra, Even. Så jeg ville ikke la deg sove alene. Er glad for det nå. Det er ingenting som slår å se rett inn i øynene dine når jeg våkner». 

Even må svelge. Han elsker ufiltrerte Isak. Finner hånda hans og fletter fingrene deres sammen. «Takk for at du passer på meg. Og sorry for at jeg bare dukka opp her. Sorry for at jeg gjorde deg bekymra. Jeg lover, jeg er ikke manisk eller noe sånt. Faen, Brede skjenka meg med whisky, jeg er jo ikke vant til det!», Even ler av seg selv, flau, kikker inn i øynene til Isak som bare viser omsorg og forståelse. «Hvordan er formen din nå? Jeg satte et stort glass vann til deg på nattbordet, ta og drikk litt, baby». Evens hode og kropp er helt klart i unntakstilstand, men han er mer kåt og forelska enn fyllesyk. Det er visst sånn Isak funker på ham. Alt som er kjipt forsvinner i bakgrunnen når de ligger sånn som dette, hud mot hud, blikk mot blikk. Han setter seg opp og drikker litt vann, før han legger seg ned på ryggen og trekker Isak enda tettere inntil seg, slik at han kan holde rundt ham. «Jeg har det bra nå», sier han, «men det har vært ei jævlig uke». 

Isak sukker, «jeg vet. Fy faen ass. Du Even, nå er jeg bare straight up med deg. Jeg har bestemt meg, men jeg vil ikke at du skal føle noe press. Jeg gjør dette for meg, fordi det er rett, og forventer ingenting av deg. Jeg...», han sukker igjen, og Even holder nesten pusten, selv om han egentlig vet hva som kommer. «Jeg har tenkt til å snakke med Alvar når han kommer hjem i morgen kveld. Jeg kommer til å si at vi ikke kan fortsette mer, at jeg vil skilles. Forholdet har egentlig vært over lenge. Lenge før jeg møtte deg også, Even. Og... jeg kommer til å fortelle ham at jeg elsker en annen. Men jeg skal ikke si hvem det er baby, ikke før du er klar. Og om du aldri blir klar, skal jeg aldri fortelle ham om deg. Bare vit at jeg elsker deg, og at nå... nå starter jeg et liv der jeg er her for deg, der det er deg jeg vil satse på, hvis du en gang vil at vi skal prøve. Bare... ikke føl deg pressa. Jeg må gjøre det slutt med Alvar uansett. Og hvis du vil ha meg, så...».

Even trenger ikke høre mer, legger hånda bak nakken til Isak og gir ham et intenst kyss, lar tunga gli sakte over underleppa hans før den finner Isaks tunge, og tungene deres roterer rytmisk, velkjent, dypere og dypere, dyna faller i gulvet, det er hender overalt, og Even holder på å forsvinne inn i beruselsen før han får sagt det han må si, så han trekker seg unna, andpusten, er nødt til å fortelle. «Isak, herregud... jeg er sikkert et av de største følelsesmenneskene du har møtt, og jeg elsker deg så vanvittig høyt, tror du jeg klarer å fortsette å være sammen med Tyra, å bare skru av alt jeg føler hver jævla dag, og gå rundt som et halvt menneske? Hun har skjønt det, Isak! Hun har faenmeg skjønt det! Hun har ikke skjønt hvem, men hun har skjønt at det er noen. Hun sa det på onsdag kveld. Hun har merka det på meg lenge. Jeg er ikke en sånn person som klarer å holde den store kjærligheten skjult, tydeligvis. Og jeg er bare glad for det. Så sinnsykt glad. Selv om det er mye som er jævlig med situasjonen her så er jeg glad». 

De klarer ikke å slutte nå, desperasjonen tar overhånd, all fornuft forsvinner, Even river av Isaks boxer, presser hete kyss nedover sixpacken, setter seg på kne mellom lårene hans, studerer den stive pikken med sultent blikk før han blåser lett på den, den svarer med å vokse enda litt til. Even slikker ørlett med tungespissen oppover skaftet, nyter lyden av Isaks små klynk, han begynner å bruke mer av tunga, leker med penishodet, lar tunga gli rundt og rundt, og så i kraftige drag oppover skaftet. 

«Åh, Even, fy faen», stønner Isak, og Even begynner såvidt å putte pikken i munnen mens han fortsetter å slikke, Isak stønner høyere og klarer ikke å ligge i ro, Even må smile, men suger dypere og dypere, elsker smaken, elsker følelsen, hard og myk på en gang. Han begynner å suge for fullt, vet akkurat hva han skal gjøre for Isak, bøyer hodet ned og lar munnen omslutte pikken, tar den så dypt han klarer før han trekker seg tilbake, om igjen og om igjen, av til til lar han penishodet treffe innsiden av kinnet sitt, halsen slapper av mer og mer og til slutt har han tatt imot hele pikken, stanser der i noen øyeblikk mens han lar tunga jobbe, kjærtegner pungen med høyrehånda mens han holder hardt fast i Isaks hofte med den venstre. Så flimrer det for øynene til Even, han ser alle slags farger, slik han bruker når han kommer, han rister og skjelver og bruker ekstasen til å suge Isak hardere, fortere, til også Isak begynner å riste, Even holder ham fast, Isak roper navnet hans, og så kjenner Even sæden fylle munnen sin. Han svelger unna og begynner å le, høy på adrenalin og endorfiner. Og kjærlighet. 

De ligger side om side på ryggen, puster hektisk begge to, holder hender og ler. 

«Det var ikke dette som var planen», sier Isak mens han kniser litt blygt. «Hva da? At jeg skulle suge deg her i senga di? Eller at vi skulle møtes på en konferanse på en kjip onsdag og bli helt fjortisforelska i hverandre? Eller at vi skulle fortsette å møtes i alle slags random sammenhenger og oppdage at vi elsker hverandre? At det er umulig for oss å holde oss unna hverandre?», svarer Even, og merker at han er fanga av følelser, berusa og emosjonell av tanken på at det fins en mulighet for dem. «Heh, ja, alt det. Men det skjedde, baby. Fra nå av gjør vi det riktige. Vi tar det som kommer. Jeg skal flytte ut så fort som mulig. Jeg må bare få gjort det. Du tar det i ditt tempo. Jeg venter. Jeg lover, det er chill», sier Isak lavt. «Vi tar dag for dag», svarer Even og klemmer hånda til Isak, «så ordner det seg. Det er oss nå. Vi må gjøre oss fri».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så... jeg gjorde det haha. Smut på norsk for første gang, så be gentle ;-)


	15. Etterdønninger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et nytt liv

ISAK

«Når kommer pappa? Hvorfor spiser ikke han sammen med oss?», Una ser med store, undrende øyne på Isak. Isak har svart på lignende spørsmål hele helga, men lar barna få tid, svarer like tålmodig hver gang, dette er en overgang for ham, for Alvar, men det er barna det er vanskeligst å forstå for. «Dere vet at pappa og jeg ikke bor sammen mer, ikke sant? Så da spiser vi jo ikke middag sammen mer heller. Jeg tenkte at siden det er søndag i dag kan vi ta litt is til dessert, og så kommer pappa og henter dere etterpå». «JAA, iiiis!», roper Billy. 

«Men hvorfor bor dere ikke sammen mer, pappa?», spør Una, Isak merker at hun trenger svar, hjelp til å sortere det som har skjedd. «Fordi vi ikke er kjærester mer. Vi er fortsatt veldig glade i hverandre, men vi er ikke forelska, sånn som det er lurt å være når man skal være kjærester. Og da er det bedre at vi ikke bor sammen mer. Så kan vi heller besøke hverandre, og dere skal jo bo både hos meg og pappa, ikke sant?». «Okei, pappa. Vi har liksom to hus. Det er litt kult. Men jeg liker bedre at du og pappa bor sammen», svarer Una, hun ser tankefull ut. Isak tar hånda hennes, «jeg forstår det, jenta mi. Men livet er sånn at av og til så skjer det ting som er litt vanskelige å forstå, ting som ikke er noe morsomme, men så blir det bedre etter en stund. Pappa og jeg skal bestandig passe på dere, og vi kommer alltid til å være en familie». Una nikker, og så flakker konsentrasjonen hennes og hun begynner å snakke om Marcus og Martinus. 

Resten av middagen og desserten foregår på samme måte, med stadig tilbakevendende spørsmål om den nye situasjonen til familien, blanda med sanger og tull og mat som faller i gulvet. 

Isak må blunke litt for å takle følelsene når han pakker ned tingene til barna. Billy har med den knallgrønne lekebilen sin som for all del ikke kan glemmes av, Isak har kjøpt spinnere til begge ungene som de nekter å la ligge igjen, pysjamaser og kosebamser må pakkes. På badet står tannbørstene deres sammen med Isaks, han har kjøpt et eget sett de kan ha i leiligheten hans. De står der som et symbol på at midt i jordskjelvet av en forandring som har skjedd, er det fortsatt de tre. Pappa, Una og Billy. 

Det ringer på døra, og Isak går med lange steg bort til dørtelefonen for å slippe Alvar inn. Absurd. Uvirkelig. For tre uker bodde de sammen som ektefolk i en enebolig med hage på Nordstrand, og nå er Alvar eksen til Isak som må buzzes inn gjennom dørtelefonen i leiligheten hans på Grünerløkka. 

Når Alvar kommer inn bryter kaoset løs, Una og Billy er helt overstadig glade over å være sammen med begge fedrene sine, Isak er knekt inni seg fordi han ikke får se igjen barna sine før på onsdag, knekt av dårlig samvittighet overfor Alvar, og Alvar, sterke Alvar, han smiler og tuller med ungene og spør om de har kost seg sammen med pappa, og hele kroppen hans jobber, Isak ser det, ingen andre hadde sett det, men Isak ser det, Alvar har det vondt og er forbanna, men er så jævlig sterk og fornuftig og så SNILL, Isak har så inderlig lyst til å klemme ham og si unnskyld for tusende gang, men kan ikke det foran barna, kan ikke ta fra Alvar verdigheten. Istedet klemmer han Una og Billy og sier at de er de beste som finnes og de møtes snart igjen, og så er han alene i leiligheten sin.

Leiligheten han leier. Han stiller seg med ryggen inntil ytterdøra i noen sekunder for å komme til hektene igjen, han har valgt dette selv, så går han inn og setter på kaffe. Mens kaffelukta fyller leiligheten synker han ned i stresslessen etter farmor. Stua hans er lita, men han har fått plass til en toseters sofa og stresslessen. Da han hadde fortalt Alvar at han ville flytte, tok han den første og beste leiligheten han kom over på finn.no, han ville bo sentralt nå, ha det enkelt i en leid leilighet, i nærheten av alt. 

Isak gnir seg over øynene, tre uker er ikke i nærheten av nok tid til å bearbeide slutten på ett liv og begynnelsen på et nytt. Og selve avslutninga, the break up, alt som ble sagt og ropt og hyla, det spilles av i hodet til Isak nå når han har måttet si hadet til Billy og Una. Han vet han må igjennom det, og at det Alvar går igjennom er enda verre. 

Det var ingenting vakkert og episk ved bruddet deres. Det var grusomt og jævlig, Alvar fikk sjokk og gråt og ropte om svik og løgn og utroskap, og Isak visste at dette var den eneste måten for Alvar, katarsis, akkurat der og da var det ikke noe Isak kunne si for å forsvare seg selv, Alvar måtte få reagere, Isak bare la seg flat og sa han skulle flytte så fort som mulig, han lot Alvar ta en midlertidig avgjørelse om samværet med barna, de rasjonelle samtalene med kaldt hode må bare komme etterhvert, i Alvars tempo. Én ting var de begge enige om fra første stund: barna kommer først. 

Isak kjenner Alvar så godt, vet at selv om han kan være dramaqueen har han ingen hevnlyst, han er først og fremst et omsorgsfullt menneske. Han skal få all den tida han trenger til å ta innover seg det som har skjedd. Akkurat nå er avtalen mellom dem at Billy og Una er hos Isak hver onsdag og annenhver helg. Det er helt vanvittig rart og vondt og faen, Isak har så lyst til å ha dem hos seg oftere, men herregud, Alvar må få venne seg til tanken på at Isak har følelser for Even. At det aldri skal være Isak og Alvar mer.

For Isak er dette en blanding av ekstrem lettelse og en liten sorg over at det han har kalt livet sitt har tatt en ny og ukjent form. Han har ikke tvilt ett eneste sekund på at han har tatt det riktige valget, liker følelsen av å ha sitt eget sted å bo, et sted der det ikke finnes løgner, alt er åpent nå, han er fri. Men han er ikke vant til frihet. Han låste seg fast til Alvar så tidlig, og uten å egentlig forstå hva han gjorde, lot være å ta valg, gjorde det han trodde var rett uten å tenke over hva han ville med livet. Nå vet han. Og nå kan han få det. Han har det. Han har Even. 

Selv om de har fortalt Alvar og Tyra om forholdet sitt, har Isak og Even bestemt seg for at de både vil og må vente med å være offisielle. De vil nyte det å ha lov til å møtes, bare de to, uten å måtte lyve for noen, men det er ikke tid for å slippe hele verden inn i forholdet deres enda, de trenger å venne seg til følelsen av å ha hverandre, virkelig ha hverandre, før venner og familie og kolleger og media skal begynne å ha meninger. 

Isak sitter en stund i stresslessen, drikker kaffe, ser på en dokumentar om Stephen Hawking uten å få med seg en dritt, for han er forelska og venter på at det skal ringe på døra, han prøver å fortelle kroppen sin at den ikke skal skvette når det ringer på, det er jo bare Even, men kroppen og følelsene sier noe annet. Den sier at Even er et menneske som kan få et annet menneske til å snu opp ned på sitt eget liv, til å sitte i en stressless og rødme og drømme seg bort og tenke at leiligheten han akkurat har flytta inn i, den er også ganske enkel å flytte ut av, hvis det skulle trengs, og han håper det trengs, han tror det trengs. 

Det ringer på døra og Isak skvetter, løper bort til dørtelefonen mens hjertet hamrer og ørene suser, Even Even Even, han tripper mens han venter på de velkjente tre bankene på døra, men de kommer ikke, istedet braser Even rett inn og de klamrer seg til hverandre og Isak glemmer at han hadde tenkt å snakke litt først, det blir ikke tid til å snakke, kroppene deres har altfor mye å ta igjen, altfor mange timer i senga, nakne, så tett inntil hverandre som det går an å komme, mens de bytter på å gi og ta, gi og ta, det er ingenting som hindrer dem lenger, de har lov til å elske hverandre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir utrolig glad for kudos og kommentarer <3


	16. Definisjon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stort sett fluff fluff fluff

EVEN

Hjelpesløs. Fullstendig overgitt. Fylt opp og ute av kontroll, det er Isak som har all makt nå. Det eneste som eksisterer er Isak og nytelsen. Den ene hånda hans holder Evens hender låst fast over hodet hans, den andre kjærtegner ham i ansiktet, på kragebeinet, nedover brystet, Even blir fastholdt og elsket og fylt opp, igjen og igjen, av den harde pikken til Isak, den glir inn og ut i faste drag, treffer det følsomme punktet perfekt, så perfekt at Even gråter, vrir på seg og elsker elsker elsker Isak. 

Even har kryssa beina over ryggen til Isak slik at Isak kommer så dypt inn i ham som mulig, og selv om Isak har tatt kontrollen beveger de seg helt i takt, hoftene støtes mot hverandre i en jevn rytme, «ikke fortere enda» hvisker Even, akkurat nå er alt så perfekt at han vil kjenne, føle, fokusere, være akkurat her, før begjæret tar over tankene deres og de går i oppløsning. 

De stirrer hverandre dypt inn i øynene og gir hverandre voldsomme, nesten smertefulle kyss, Isak biter Even i underleppa så tårene hans spruter, og alt glitrer og gnistrer, ingenting er farlig lenger, de er frie og holder ingenting tilbake. Even trekker pusten for å prøve å jorde seg, vil ikke lukke øynene, men det er så sterkt og intenst å kjenne pikken til Isak som rører innsiden hans på den mest intime måten som fins, glir ut og støter inn, ut, inn, punktet til Even brenner og musklene rundt åpningen klemmer og klemmer rundt Isaks pikk. 

Det er nesten ubegripelig at det går an, men sex med Isak blir bedre og bedre hver eneste gang. Den nye friheten deres har tilført enda en dimensjon – vinduet er åpent, de er helt uten hemninger og kjærligheten eksploderer i hver eneste bevegelse, hvert eneste kjærtegn, hvert klynk og desperate stønn.

«Nå, baby, nå, fortere, vær så snill, jeg trenger...», Even klarer ikke si mer, han gisper idet Isak presser seg inn enda hardere, øker tempoet, alle fornuftige tanker forsvinner for alt er lidenskap og nå, det svartner og Even er helt ute av kontroll når han roper «Isak!». Han spruter utover magen sin og gjennom halvåpne øyne ser han det utrolig sexy ansiktsuttrykket Isak får når han kommer. 

Så faller Isak sammen oppå Even, og de begynner å knise begge to.

De ligger i senga til Isak, kan ligge der så lenge de vil. Det er lørdag kveld og de har lov nå, nesten tre år med noia og dårlig samvittighet er lagt bak dem, Isak fisker fram dorullen fra nattbordet, tørker av dem og Even legger seg i armkroken hans, kraftløs og lykkelig. For bare noen uker siden sto de inne i et skap hos Eskild, og Even skimta dobbeltsenga gjennom sprekken mellom skapdørene og drømte om at han og Isak ikke trengte å gjemme seg mer. At de kunne dele seng hver natt. 

Nå er de der snart. De er ferdige med utroskap. Ferdige med løgner for sine nærmeste. Forholdet deres vokser seg større og større, sterkere og sterkere, og livet deres sammen er uunngåelig. Det er hensynet til Tyra, Alvar og barna som gjør at de ikke har snakka offentlig om det enda. Enda. 

Even kjenner at Isak stryker ham forsiktig over håret, og han gliser som en forelska fjortis, klarer ikke å la være. «Du vet at de fleste drømmene mine har gått i oppfyllelse nå?», spør han. Isak kysser ham i panna, og de ser på hverandre, Isak speiler det store gliset til Even. 

«Det har gått bare fire uker, men samtidig har det gått tre år. Og nå er du min. Min min min! Ja, hvis du fortsatt er helt sikker på at du vil ha meg da?», Even titter opp på Isak med doggy eyes og får Isaks klassiske eye roll tilbake. «Jeez, for en sappy dust du er», sier Isak med latter i stemmen, «men det hadde vært litt dumt å angre seg nå som jeg har forlatt ektemannen min for deg, eller?». De fortsetter å se på hverandre, stille, smiler fortsatt, men alvoret ligger bak der. 

To år og ti måneder i et forhold som fortsatt ikke har blitt satt ord på. Følelsene er beskrevet og deklamert og gitt uttrykk for. Der finnes ingen tvil. Men selve forholdet har ikke fått noen definisjon. Enda.

For fire uker siden åpna Tyra vinduet for Even, og han fortalte alt alt alt. Når han først begynte å snakke klarte han ikke å slutte, han hulkegråt og sa unnskyld igjen og igjen, snakka seg selv ned, «jeg en forferdelig person, du er så snill og jeg behandler deg sånn, går bak ryggen på deg, lyver, jeg er helt jævlig, unnskyld Tyra, unnskyld unnskyld unnskyld». 

Evens største redsel var faktisk at Tyra ikke skulle bli sint. Hun er en så avbalansert person, og i tillegg hadde hun hinta om at hun visste, så han var dritredd for at hun skulle være helt cool med det, det hadde han ikke fortjent, uansett grunner og omstendigheter og følelser. Men Tyra ble forbanna. På en stille, trist måte. «Jeg visste det jo», sa hun rolig, «vi har ikke vært kjærester på lenge, og du er ikke til stede, du har gjort deg ferdig med oss, du er her ikke lengre. Og selvfølgelig... selvfølgelig er det Isak». 

Heldigvis går det an å snakke med Tyra. Og heldigvis kjenner hun Even, hun forstår, etter en natt med gråting og Evens utallige unnskyldninger og Tyras rolige stemme var de ferdige, Tyra sa at hun ikke var lei seg for at Even dro, det hadde hun vært forberedt på, hun var lei seg fordi han ikke fortalte det tidligere. Så satte hun ham fri. 

Even crasher hos foreldrene sine når han ikke sover hos Isak, som er hver eneste natt bortsett fra når Iris er hos ham. De holder barna utenfor. Det er ikke plass for det enda. Enda.

Isak tar tak bak nakken til Even, Even elsker det, elsker å bli holdt, å overgi seg, han kjenner leppene til Isak mykt mot sine, et kyss som stilner urolige tanker og bringer Even tilbake til øyeblikket, han er her nå, her, og det er her han skal være. 

«Isak? Jeg... herregud jeg elsker deg, og jeg har så lyst til å kalle deg kjæresten min, kan jeg det? Er vi kjærester nå?», Even føler seg litt nervøs-patetisk, men er så forelska at han driter i det. «Åh, baby, selvfølgelig er vi kjærester, jeg har lengta etter det siden den første gangen vi kyssa, i bakgården, da du pressa deg mot meg og jeg visste at jeg aldri hadde følt det sånn noensinne». Even slutter aldri å beveges over hvordan Isak lar murene sine falle foran ham, hvordan han får lov til å bli med inn i Isaks innerste, hvordan de vet alt om hverandre. 

De er kjærester. Kjærester som må ta ting litt forsiktig enda, men de er kjærester, Even ligger ved siden av kjæresten sin i dobbeltsenga hans, de har dobbeldyne med hvitt satengsengetøy, kan sove lenge i morgen, kan spise frokost i mange timer og ha sex hele dagen, og livet faller mer og mer på plass, ingenting er enkelt, men alt er verdt det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir så uendelig glad for kommentarer, dere aner ikke hvor mye det betyr <3


	17. Hemmeligheter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktige samtaler

ISAK

«Du, Isak? Hvordan går det egentlig med deg? Du har jo virka ganske letta etter bruddet, men de siste dagene har du... ja, du har vært litt tankefull? Jeg er her jeg vet du, bare kjør på hvis du trenger å tømme deg». Isak har lunsjpause, og som alltid når han er litt utafor har han satt seg sammen med joviale og trygge Heine. 

Heine er psykiatrisk sykepleier, og selv om han kunne vært faren til Isak aldersmessig, er han den beste kompisen Isak har på jobb. Han har en egen evne til å treffe spot on, slik at Isak plutselig sitter og åpner seg om ting instinktet hans forteller at han skal holde inne. For eksempel er han den eneste på jobben som vet om Even. Et par dager etter bruddet med Alvar hadde Heine brukt menneskekjennermagien sin, han dro med seg Isak rett fra jobb, «nå skal du og jeg ta oss et par pils», og Isak fortalte alt. Absolutt alt. Heine dømmer ikke. 

Isak tar en bit av brødskiva med brunost, og stryker seg over panna mens han tygger. Heine kikker på ham, spør med øynene, men kjenner Isak, maser ikke, gir ham tid. «Neiass», han sukker, «det er liksom ikke noe kjempestore greier, men... jeg vet ikke jeg, det er jo en måned siden det ble slutt, og Even og jeg har bare vært så letta og hatt vår egen boble ikke sant, men det sniker seg innpå oss nå. Vi må ut. Jeg vil ut. Men det er... jævlig skummelt, Heine. Ikke fordi jeg tviler på Even, eller på oss. Men fordi nå skal alle se oss. Alle. Hva kommer de til å si? Blir vi nasjonale drittsekker, liksom?».

«Men dere MÅ jo ikke gå ut offentlig enda hvis dere ikke er klare?», svarer Heine mens han hiver innpå en donut til kaffen. Man må alltid ha noe digg til kaffen, mener han. 

«Men greia er jo at, for det første, så vil jeg vise fram Even! Han er kjæresten min! Og så... ja, så begynner Alvar å få høre det på jobb. Altså, det har begynt å spre seg i journalistmiljøet. Alvar må drive og dysse ned ting, men det er sikkert like før det sprekker. Og det unner jeg ham ikke. Det er mitt og Evens ansvar, Alvar må slippe å styre med det der», sier Isak, han kjenner uroen sitre i kroppen, høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert, konstant.

Heine smiler varmt, legger ei hånd på skuldra til Isak, klemmer lett, kameratslig, en lydløs forsikring om at han er der.

Isak fortsetter, «jeg spiste faktisk middag med Alvar for et par dager siden. Eller, han ba meg komme for å spise sammen med ham og ungene. Og så satt vi og snakka ei stund etter at ungene hadde lagt seg. Sånn... snakka ordentlig sammen, for første gang siden det ble slutt. Uten å krangle, det var bare... bra. Men det begynner å bli skikkelig stress for ham å ha dette kjøret med folk som vil lage en tabloid greie ut av bruddet vårt, og Even og meg. Så han ba meg i bunn og grunn om å finne en måte å put it out there. Even er med. Tyra er med. De er dritlei av hemmeligheter begge to. Så nå... nå må vi bare finne ut hvordan, og så må vi prøve å forklare litt til barna, og så må vi bare...».

Heine avbryter, «Isak, det er du og Even nå, og sånn er det. Du er psykiater, så det burde være jævlig unødvendig å fortelle deg dette, men: ikke overtenk. Bare fortell folk det dere vil. Straight up. Null bullshit». Isak må le. Han forstår hvorfor pasientene blir så fort trygge på Heine. Man vet alltid hvor man har ham, og han rydder opp. «Takk, Heine. Det har vært ganske tøft dette, faen ass... det er jo litt som om forholdet vårt har vært igjennom de fleste testene allerede, selv om vi nettopp har starta. Herregud, egentlig så tenker jeg at nå kan vi klare alt. Et jævla stormende hav av journalister som bare vil lage drama og fucke over oss, bare kom med det, Even og jeg klarer oss så lenge vi har hverandre». 

Stolen til Heine knirker litt mens han lener seg tilbake, legger armene bak nakken og gliser stort, «vet du hva Isak? Jeg tror han der Even er jævlig bra for deg, jeg. Jeg har jo farsken aldri hørt deg snakke så mye om følelser på de fem åra jeg har kjent deg». Isak blir varm. Han vet han rødmer. Han vet han smiler. Han vet at Heine har rett. 

Isak kjenner seg lettere i kroppen på vei hjem fra jobb, og tar raske steg opp trappene til leiligheten. Rødmer igjen, vet hvem som venter på ham. Even Even Even. 

Han rekker såvidt å åpne døra før slanke, sterke armer drar ham inn, overfaller ham med kyss i hele ansiktet, en latter som fjerner alt annet, det er Even og Isak og latteren og kyssene, og slik vil Isak at resten av livet skal være. «Honey I’m home, eller no», kniser han, kjenner tommelen til Even over kinnet, som deilige elektriske støt, de står helt klistra inntil hverandre, har fortsatt ikke vent seg til at dette er hverdagen nå, kanskje de aldri venner seg til det, kanskje de alltid vil klistre seg inntil hverandre fordi de husker en tid da det kunne gå flere måneder der de ikke møttes, der de ikke kunne sende hjerter på SMS og kyssegifs på messenger.

«Faen, Isak. Jeg har laga middag, men jeg har boner», sier Even med den lave, raspende røsten som Isak bruker å kalle sex-stemmen. Isak har definitivt boner han også, men de klarer å rive seg ut av gravitasjonsfeltet som alltid oppstår rundt dem, bestemmer seg for å være voksne, ansvarlige mennesker en liten stund og prioriterer mat foran sex. En liten stund. 

Even stråler mens de spiser. Han har laga fiskeboller med karrisaus, og de nyter denne vanligheten, kjærestepar som spiser fiskeboller til middag. 

«Baby, I’ve got news», sier Even med et lurt glimt i øyet. Det er overflødig å spørre, men Isak gjør det likevel, «good news or bad?». Even stråler enda mer, «åh, definitivt good. Kanskje litt heavy, og ikke uten utfordringer, men dette kan bli så jævlig good». Isak dytter borti ham, vil dytte det ut av ham, er det noe de trenger er det good news. «Si det, da!», utbryter han. Smilet til Even framskynder den globale oppvarminga med 20 år, og stemmen sprekker, «Tyra vil gi meg hovedomsorgen for Iris! Jeg skal få ha Iris hos meg nesten hele tiden, Isak! Tyra skal ut og reise igjen, hun sier at nå har hun åpna mitt vindu, så da skal hun åpne sitt eget også, så hun drar til India i en måned for å tenke seg om, hun må få ting litt på avstand, og herregud, den dama der ass, hun...», nå har Even gråten i halsen, Isak tar hånda hans, Even må kremte og puste litt før han klarer å fullføre setningen, «hun sier at det er best for Iris å bo hos meg. At hun ikke ville vært en god mor hvis hun ikke klarte å innrømme det. Hun skal selvfølgelig ha samværsrett, men hun vil reise i en måneds tid nå, og etterpå så blir det sånn 80-20 fordeling som du og Alvar har. Herregud, Isak! Altså, jeg skjønner jo at dette ikke blir en lek, men det båndet jeg og Iris har, det... vet du, jeg er helt sikker på at dette er best. Jeg skal bare gjøre alt jeg kan jeg nå, for at Iris skal ha det bra». 

Tårene triller hos både Isak og Even, livet, sånn er livet nå, det er virkelig sånn, hverdagslige fiskebollemiddager, store omveltninger og lidenskap, de to, sammen, og snart skal verden få vite det. 

De sitter lenge og drikker vin og snakker, planlegger hva de skal si til barna, finner ut at de driter i hva media finner på så lenge dette går bra for ungene, gir hverandre lette, myke kyss, de nærmer seg et slags familieliv, de kan ikke vente, må komme igang, det livet de vil ha er rett der framme, de ser det, de to. De to og barna.

«Har vi noen planer i morgen, baby? Chill lørdag bare?», spør Even, de er jo alltid hjemme i helgene, men Isak har ikke tid til å chille nå. «Jeg har et ærend, faktisk. Og du må bli med. Eller, hvis du har lyst, da. Det er en overraskelse», han smiler lurt, rødmer. «En overraskelse? Og du rødmer?», sier Even, ertende, men litt usikker. «En overraskelse. Du kommer til å digge det», svarer Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ble cliffhanger, kunne ikke dy meg! Hadde egentlig tenkt å inkludere overraskelsen i dette kapittelet, men (confession time), sliter med en depresjon for tida, så da går det litt sakte å skrive (jeg er jo bipolar og vant til at det går opp og ned, så det ordner seg!). Derfor slenger jeg ut dette kapittelet nå slik at det ikke blir altfor lenge mellom hvert kapittel, og så kommer nok det neste snart, for det er nesten klart allerede :-) 
> 
> Håper det er greit at jeg lånte Heine, Kudzibisa <3 Han var liksom den rette til å få Isak til å åpne seg. 
> 
> For moro skyld, her er betydninga av navnene i ficen (eller, den betydninga jeg har valgt - mange navn betyr jo forskjellige ting på forskjellige språk, så jeg har valgt ut det som passa inn i ficen. Har funnet betydninga av Heine også, men det kan jeg ikke avsløre enda, hehe).  
> \- Tyra: vindu (gresk). Jepp, Tyra betyr faktisk vindu!  
> \- Iris: regnbue (gresk). Pride <3  
> \- Alvar: den som sier sannheten (germansk). Journalisten Alvar :-)  
> \- Una: den første (latin). Barna først <3  
> \- Kaya: tilgivelse (japansk)  
> \- Frank: fri (fransk)  
> \- Aksel: fred (dansk)  
> \- Kasper: skattevokter (persisk)  
> \- Brede: sterk (irsk)  
> \- Ilma: luft (finsk)  
> Så ja, jeg gikk for navn som skulle vise at sannheten ville komme fram, og at Even og Isak ville åpne vinduet og slippe fri <3 
> 
> Setter som alltid utrolig stor pris på å få kommentarer!


	18. Life Is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evak oppfører seg som fjortiser og Isak har en overraskelse

EVEN

Senga til Isak er stor. Veldig stor, og skikkelig myk og digg. Foreløpig har ikke Even merka så mye til størrelsen på den, for han våkner stort sett med Isak dandert oppå seg på en eller annen måte. Sånn er det i dag også. Isak ligger like mye oppå Even som i senga. Hodet hans hviler på brystkassa til Even, høyrebeinet er plassert mellom Evens spredte bein, og Even oppdager i halvsøvne at hendene deres er tvinna sammen, at krøllene til Isak kiler ham i nesa, og at pikken hans er i ferd med å våkne i nærkontakt med Isaks lår. Han kniser og prøver å stryke håret til Isak unna, kysser ham forsiktig i panna, vil ikke vekke ham, vil nyte. De ligger inntil sengekanten på høyre side, faktisk faretruende nært kanten. Digg med stor seng uansett, da.

Isak rører såvidt på seg, låret hans toucher og toucher pikken til Even, og det begynner å bli vanskelig å holde seg til planen om å ikke vekke kjæresten. Det hadde vært greit å få gjort noe med denne boneren. Even tar varsomt tak bak nakken til Isak, har øynene festa på amorbuen på leppene, helt fengsla, kommer ikke over at den munnen, de leppene, de er det han som har retten til å kysse nå, han eier ikke Isak, men han har eneretten på å kysse de der magiske leppene. 

Han lar tunga gli forsiktig over Isaks underleppe, blir belønna med det lille klynket som han brukte å spille av i hodet sitt igjen og igjen da forholdet deres fortsatt var forbudt. Pikken responderer, Isak sukker, et våkne-sukk, tilfreds, og akkurat NÅ er Even så glad som det går an å være. 

Plutselig blir Isaks kropp litt strammere, kanskje litt anspent, han løfter brått på hodet, «faen, hva er klokka?». Det var ikke helt den reaksjonen Even venta seg nå, såvidt han kan huske er det lørdag, og lørdag betyr vanligvis at klokkeslett ikke er et issue. «Hm? Klokka? Eeeh, jeg tror jeg la igjen mobilen på stua i natt da vi...», Even rekker ikke å fullføre før Isak spretter opp av senga. Spretter. Isak spretter. Om morgenen. Nå begynner Even å bli såpass våken at det demrer for ham at dette ikke skal være en vanlig, chill lørdag. Isak snakka om en overraskelse kvelden før. Det er sånt som gir Even litt noia, selv om han vet at Isak aldri hadde funnet på noe altfor drøyt. 

Isak løper naken ut av soverommet, antageligvis på leting etter sin egen mobil, Even kniser, dette er ikke likt Isak, han stresser aldri, det er egentlig ganske søtt siden det sannsynligvis er overraskelsen som er grunnen til at han er stressa. «Isak, baby? Du har klokke på kjøkkenveggen, du kan jo bare sjekke der!», roper Even. Kjøkkenet ligger vegg i vegg med soverommet, men Isak har visst løpt rett forbi kjøkkenklokka på jakt etter mobilen. 

Even strekker litt på seg, setter seg opp i senga. Han smiler for seg selv når han tenker på at de er sånne kjærester som er så kåte at de ramler inn på soverommet sent på kvelden, har jordskjelvframkallende sex og sovner, mens mobilene ligger igjen på stua. Det er mange år siden han har vært i et forhold der både klokker og mobiler blir glemt fordi følelsene tar overhånd. 

«Takk og pris, vi rekker det», roper Isak, og står glisende i døråpninga. «Fy faen så deilig du er», utbryter Even, øynene glir over den digge kroppen til kjæresten. «Vi har ikke tid til sånt nå, come on, vi må stikke», sier Isak, beveger seg bort til Even mens han strekker ut hendene, og de har en liten drakamp der Even prøver å få Isak ned i senga igjen, mens Isak haler i Evens hender for å få ham til å reise seg opp. Isak vinner. Så står de splitter nakne inntil hverandre på soverommet og er fanga i et desperat kyss, følelsene er så intense at de gjør vondt å kjempe imot, men Isak er så jævlig bestemt denne morgenen, den ventende overraskelsen er tydeligvis en big deal, ellers hadde de havna i senga igjen. 

Etter en god del klining (som fører til at de må droppe både frokost og dusj), befinner de fjortisforelska mennene seg i bilen til Isak, Isak rødmende og oppspilt, mens Even bare må bestemme seg for å la Isak føre, dette blir jo bra, det er Isak, mannen i hans liv, det blir bra, det blir jo det. 

Isak kjører sørover et lite stykke før han svinger mot øst. «Kan du ikke bare gi et hint da? Skal vi langt, liksom?», spør Even utålmodig. «Vi er straks fremme», svarer Isak og hever øyenbrynene ertende. Even blir varm i hele seg, Isak kjører inn på E6, mot Nordstrand, skal de besøke Alvar? Det hadde jo vært helt absurd. «Vi skal ikke besøke Alvar» sier tankeleseren Isak, og Even får en beroligende hånd på låret. 

Innerst i en blindvei på Nordstrand, i innkjørselen til et koselig, hvitt hus, parkerer Isak bilen. Foran huset står det et skilt: «Til salgs – Eiendomsmegler1». Even snur seg storøyd mot kjæresten, «skal du kjøpe hus?». «Jeg skal kjøpe hus. Du må bli med og se på dette, jeg må ha din blessing før jeg bestemmer meg», Isak ser nesten litt sjenert ut, forventningsfull, nervøs. «Isak, baby, herregud så kult! Selvfølgelig vil jeg bli med og se! Det er utrolig fint her, er det hage også?», spør Even, men klarer ikke å vente på svaret, planter et stort kyss på munnen til Isak, blir bare så sjarmert av de rødmende kinnene hans. 

«Det er hage og tre soverom og det er skikkelig fint, Even. Jeg var her på visning på onsdag også, men freaka helt ut, turde ikke legge inn bud. Det er liksom... drømmehuset? Så det ble for skummelt, alt hadde blitt for perfekt, hvis du skjønner? Men i går klarte jeg ikke å slutte å tenke på det da jeg var på jobb, så jeg måtte bare ringe og spørre om det fortsatt var til salgs, selv om sjansen var liten, jeg måtte jo bare prøve. Og heldigvis hadde de ikke fått inn noen bud de var fornøyde med, så... ja, da sa jeg at jeg gjerne ville se det en gang til, og det var greit, så nå er vi her. Shit, jeg er så nervøs. Du må bli med og se, baby», Isak tar hånda til Even og er helt naken i blikket. 

Even har egentlig falt pladask for huset bare ut fra måten Isak snakker om det på. Han høres jo helt forelska ut, og Even har en mistanke om at de to har ganske likt syn på hva som er drømmehjemmet. 

De går inn og hilser kjapt på megleren, og Even klarer ikke å slutte å smile. Stua har store vinduer ut mot hagen, «hvis vi, eller du da, slenger på et par strøk maling blir jo dette helt perfekt» sier han, kjenner han må fokusere på at det er Isak som skal kjøpe huset, men han vil jo gjerne komme med innspill, og Isak stråler. De går hånd i hånd fra rom til rom, kjøkkenet må kanskje pusses opp litt, men det er jo bare gøy, «da får vi, eh du, sette personlig preg på det baby», sier Even, faen, det er Isak som skal kjøpe huset, han er bare med som støtte. Kjellerstua er kjempekoselig, soverommene er lyse og fine, de to badene er nyoppussa, Even smiler, Isak stråler. 

Etter å ha flørta og drømt seg gjennom hele huset går de ut i hagen og setter seg på en benk, Even legger ei arm over skuldrene til Isak. De er stille en stund. 

«Det er en ting jeg må snakke med deg om», sier Isak forsiktig, Even gir ham tid, klemmer ham lett på skuldra. «Jeg vil kjøpe dette huset. Siden alt går så mye bedre med Alvar og meg nå, vi klarer jo å samarbeide og snakke sammen uten å krangle, så kommer det til å ordne seg med 50-50 fordeling av samværet med Billy og Una. Barnehagen deres ligger rett i nærheten her, så det er perfekt. Men... du vet at etter alt som har skjedd, så går jeg all in jeg nå. Det er deg, Even, deg for alltid. Så... jeg har så vanvittig lyst til at vi skal være en ordentlig familie. Vi skal jo fortelle ungene våre at vi er sammen nå, så... Even, jeg kjøper huset uansett, men jeg kan ikke beskrive hvor glad jeg hadde blitt hvis du vil bo her sammen med meg. Jeg vil at dette skal være vårt hus. Vårt, og Iris og Billy og Una sitt hus. Du trenger ikke svare nå, ta den tida du trenger, men... fy faen, det hadde betydd så mye for meg. Det hadde betydd alt», sier Isak, og Even hører at han må beherske seg for at stemmen skal holde, og verden får enda flere farger, hvordan går det an at livet bare blir bedre og bedre for hver dag? Det kjennes ikke ut som det kommer til å stoppe, og Even har ingen planer om å bremse, livet skjer, og han er med.

Vinden blafrer i bjørketrærne, Even vil lagre dette øyeblikket i uendelig tid, «Isak, vi skal kjøpe dette huset sammen, vi ER en familie, herregud, takk for at du vil ha meg! Jeg elsker deg så sinnsykt høyt» sier han, og de er nyforelskede tenåringer og etablerte familiefedre samtidig, alt ligger foran dem, snart bor de sammen, kysset som forsegler avgjørelsen er kanskje det beste noensinne. «Okei, det er visst jævlig turn on å bestemme seg for å kjøpe hus med drømmemannen», sier Isak med et stort flir, «vi må stikke ass, du er nødt til å hjelpe meg med denne boneren. Så legger vi inn bud etterpå».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg fant jo ut hva navnet Heine betyr, og det var det som gjorde at jeg bestemte meg for at han definitivt måtte være med i forrige kapittel; Heine betyr huseier :D
> 
> Setter som alltid utrolig stor pris på kudos og kommentarer, alle dere som leser betyr så mye for meg <3


	19. Kontroll

ISAK

«Fy faen, jeg er så jævlig lei nå» sier Isak. Han er sur og sliten, og føler seg skitten og tom. Gidder ikke å holde det inne, tømmer det utover Even. «Se på det her da! Skal det aldri ta slutt?», han slår ut med armene, river seg i håret mens han ser seg rundt i stua. Stua deres. Deres stue, i det nye huset deres. Akkurat nå er ikke det fokuset til Isak. Han ser bare kasser, kasser overalt, og malingslukt.

Even manøvrerer de lange beina sine mellom hinderløypa av esker og delvis ferdigmonterte møbler, og Isak vet hva som kommer. Det er nesten irriterende, selv om det også er det mest magiske og fantastiske det går an å forestille seg. Et annet menneskes makt til å snu rundt på det som foregår i hodet ditt. Isak vil være sur nå. Men så kommer de der slanke, varme hendene til en så nydelig mann, og det isblå blikket som er så, så varmt selv om fargen er kald, og den dype stemmen som sier de helt riktige tingene. Så jævlig irriterende. Så irriterende å miste kontroll over seg selv og bli myk og smeltende, Isak er den siste snøflekken som ligger igjen om våren og blir varma opp av sola og forsvinner. 

Men han forsvinner jo ikke. Han blir varma opp og finner igjen seg selv og ser på kassene, ser på sofaen som er et helvetes slit å få ferdig, den så jo så enkel og grei ut på Bolia, men den er faen ikke enkel og grei, men så er det disse ordene til Even, ordene om at den er jo snart ferdig, snart kan de sitte der sammen, «vi har kommet så langt nå», sier han og lar varmen fra blikket bore seg inn i hjertet til Isak, og herregud så langt de har kommet. 

På veggen over den gule kommoden de fant på loppis forrige helg har Even hengt en innrammet plakat av Ylva Stark, «Balance» står det, svart på hvitt, helt enkelt, helt fundamentalt, Isak vet at balanse er noe av det viktigste å etterstrebe for en som har bipolar lidelse, og de to, de har funnet balansen sammen, mellom de to skjer det noe helt spesielt som gjør at isblå øyne smelter den siste kulda Isak hadde gjemt, de to har egne naturlover, forholdet deres ble til gjennom kamp, og nå står de i kaos og balanserer helt perfekt. 

«Husker du Farris bad?», spør Even, holder hendene rundt ansiktet til Isak, slipper ikke blikket hans ett sekund. 

Isak husker. Det er ganske nøyaktig ett år siden nå. En latterlig pretensiøs konferanse som bare handla om nettverksbygging, for de fleste bare en unnskyldning for å menge seg med folk med status, luksushelg. Isak hadde aldri dratt hvis det ikke var en viss sjanse for å møte Even der. 

Isak husker. Han kom til hotellet fredag kveld, og så ingen tegn til Even. Oh well. Fancy middag der han gjorde det han hadde gjort så mange ganger at det gikk automatisk, psykiater Valtersen, den utadvendte, snakket med alle, laidback og smilende. 

Dagen etter, midt i et foredrag, ble øynene hans dratt mot døra, han rakk ikke å tenke seg om før han gispa, hånda fløy opp til ansiktet, et isblått blikk festa seg på ham og det var umulig å ikke smile. Even Even Even. Isak oppdaga plutselig hvor nydelig havet var. Det lå helt blikkstille. Noen nyanser mørkere enn Evens øyne. 

Isak svelger, han står tett inntil Even midt i kaoset, deres kaos, i deres hjem, og det er bare noen måneder siden alt han hadde av Even var hemmelige øyeblikk, hemmelige blikk, der alt rundt dem var feil. Nå er det riktig. De er hjemme.

«Glemmer aldri Farris Bad», sier Isak lavt, «særlig ikke den dusjen vi tok der». De blir stående og se intenst på hverandre, pupillene til Even har snart tatt over alt det isblå i øynene. Isak kommer til å tenke på sekundene før det aller første kysset deres, de pinefulle, men deilige sekundene der han visste at han skulle få et kyss som kom til å velte om på hele verdensbildet hans. Det har gått over tre år, men Even har fortsatt samme effekt, den deilige smerten som går til hjertet og pikken samtidig. 

Leppene deres kræsjer sammen, fullstendig ukoordinert, lyst og kjærlighet er blandet sammen og de har ingenting å stå imot med, trenger ikke stå imot, det er ingen kamp lenger, de har hverandre og kan ta hverandre.

«Bli med i dusjen», sier Even med hes stemme, Isak blir dratt mot badet, Even slenger ham mot veggen før de rekker å komme seg inn, han blir pressa mot veggen og kyssa til han mister pusten, de må få av seg klærne, kysse og kle av seg samtidig, det er umulig, blikket til Even lyser desperasjon, han holder å ramle når han drar av seg buksa, de snubler inn på badet og slenger av seg boxerne, Isak er glovarm, vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av seg når han ser den beinharde pikken til Even. «Inn i dusjen», Even dytter ham, Isak elsker det, elsker å miste kontrollen nå, de kysser og drar hverandre i håret og kommer seg på ett eller annet vis inn i dusjen. 

Vannet renner nedover dem og Isak står pressa mot veggen igjen, med Even klistra inntil seg. Tungene deres leker, slåss, Isak klarer ikke å holde hendene i ro, stryker opp og ned langs ryggen til Even, finner rumpa, klemmer på rumpeballene, lar pekefingeren gli langs sprekken. «Nei», sier Even, setter seg ned på kne, de er klissvåte begge to, vannet strømmer.

Isak har ikke noe å holde fast i, så han tar tak i håret til Even, kjenner pusten hans mot pikken, og så får han små, lette kyss langs hele skaftet, begynner å skjelve, puster tungt. Han klarer ikke å holde et klynk tilbake når Even tar hodet på pikken hans i munnen, og følelsen av tunga som slikker over hodet gir ham nesten blackout, hofta begynner å bevege seg, støte, og Even tar pikken hans dypere og dypere. Mens Isak støter med stadig mer brå og ukontrollerte bevegelser suger Even kraftigere og kraftigere, og plutselig kjenner Isak en finger som smyger seg forsiktig inn i ham, sakte, sakte, til å bli gal av, ekstatisk. 

Det er mulig Isak sier noe, kanskje, eller sannsynligvis, kommer det usammenhengende setninger om hvor høyt han elsker Even, om hvor deilig han er, hvor deilig dette er, at han aldri vil at det skal ta slutt, og så svartner det fullstendig og han kommer med et intenst stønn. Han klarer ikke å holde seg på beina lenger, synker ned på gulvet i dusjen, tar tak rundt pikken til Even mens han kysser ham dypt og bestemt, trenger ikke dra i den mer enn et par ganger før Even kommer utover dem begge to, og så sitter de der knisende, med salige smil og vannet rennende over seg. Å reise seg opp igjen virker uoverkommelig. Og unødvendig. De har alt de trenger her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir veldig, veldig glad for kudos og kommentarer <3


	20. Shit Hits the Fan

**Even Bech Næsheim har funnet lykken på nytt:**  
**\- Ja, vi er kjærester**

( _Seher.no): Filmskaper Even Bech Næsheim (37) bekrefter at han har funnet kjærligheten med psykiateren Isak Valtersen (35), kun kort tid etter at det ble kjent at han har gått fra kona si, Tyra Stein (34)._

Even fikk sitt store gjennombrudd med den delvis selvbiografiske filmen «Hvordan holde pusten under vann», hvor han tok i bruk sterke virkemidler for å vise hvordan det er å leve med bipolar lidelse. Filmen fikk strålende mottakelse fra både publikum og anmeldere, og stjerneregissøren mottok blant annet Amandapris for beste dokumentarfilm, i tillegg til flere nominasjoner på internasjonale filmfestivaler.

Nå er det mye som tyder på at den hardtslående filmen ikke bare skaffet kjekkasen Even berømmelse og anerkjennelse som regissør, men at han også møtte sin nye kjæreste da han arbeidet med den.

I følge kilder i den nære omgangskretsen til sjarmøren, har han kjent psykiater Isak Valtersen i en årrekke, og en felles venn av dem sier at han ikke er overrasket over at regissøren og psykiateren nå er et par. Paret skal allerede ha investert i en koselig villa og flyttet sammen, så her blomstrer kjærligheten for fullt!

Even har en datter sammen med sin ekskone. Isak Valtersen har nylig flyttet fra sin mann, VG-journalist Alvar Hagseth. Valtersen har en datter og en sønn med Rampelys-journalisten.

«Ja, vi er kjærester, og har det veldig hyggelig», uttaler Even til Se og Hør, men ønsker ikke å kommentere saken ytterligere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg gjør oppmerksom på at klisjeer, dårlig språk, bruk av fornavn selv om dette er en artikkel, og bisarre opplysninger om alder på de omtalte er bevisst, og et resultat av research på hvordan slike artikler faktisk ser ut i Se og Hør. Jeeeeez, som Even ville ha sagt. 
> 
> Og dette er seff bare et teaser-kapittel, det kommer mer snart! Blir uansett veldig glad for kommentarer - kanskje sånne kleine kommentarfeltspekulasjoner? ;-)


	21. Melding fra VU

Dette er ikke et kapittel, bare et lite livstegn.

Noen ganger er livet helt vanvittig brutalt. Nå er det rett og slett sånn at mamma døde helt plutselig for en uke siden. Jeg vet ikke helt når jeg får til å skrive igjen. Må fokusere på familien nå. 

Jeg leser norske fics, fint å ha noe å distrahere meg med innimellom, men orker ikke å kommentere. 

Setter så stor pris på både lesere og forfattere her inne, og jeg kommer tilbake - jeg kommer meg igjennom dette.

\- neela ❤


	22. Faenmeg for drøyt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaksjoner og bearbeiding på mange fronter. Even er på et vanskelig sted i hodet (sorry!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja hei dere, da er jeg tilbake igjen <3
> 
> Har savna dere her på ao3. Håper dere blir med meg til slutten av ficen, det nærmer seg nå ;-)

EVEN

Det er en varm lørdagskveld i juni, nesten ubehagelig varm, og huset er i ubalanse. Iris har vridd seg rundt og rundt i senga og funnet på utallige unnskyldninger for å få Even til å komme inn på rommet hennes igjen, igjen, igjen. Det er som om den naturlige kjemien mellom dem har blitt forstyrra, og det han vanligvis gjør for å roe henne ned fungerer ikke.

For ei uke siden reiste Tyra til India, og det har Iris og Even takla ved å tegne, synge, og dikte lange historier om alt det spennende Tyra opplever. Isak har holdt seg i nærheten, avventende, latt Iris styre kontakten mellom dem. Gradvis har konstellasjonen satt seg, og de tre har funnet rytmen sin i den nye hverdagen, et slags bølgende liv der Billy og Una annenhver uke skaper en dynamikk med lek, nysgjerrighet, tillit. Sakte, men sikkert blir de en hel familie. 

Men denne lørdagen er det ingenting som stemmer. Isak har vært inneslutta hele dagen, sagt at han har en forskningsrapport han må lese igjennom, sittet i den slitte stresslessen han nekter å kaste og rett og slett overlatt Even og Iris til seg selv. Iris har blitt mer og mer vrang utover dagen, og i Evens hode har den vonde tanken dukka opp: «nå er jeg alene. Jeg er alene, og jeg har valgt det selv. Jeg valgte bort trygghet for episk kjærlighet, men det er ingenting som kjennes episk nå. Bare ensomt. Det er nå det rakner. Det er nå jeg skal straffes». 

Hadde ikke Iris vært der, kunne han ha snakka med Isak om hva som skjer, hvorfor han er mutt og stille og har meldt seg ut, men Iris er der og Iris trenger ham, og Even er først og fremst pappa, en pappa med bipolar lidelse på slep og vanskelige tanker, kaostanker som han prøver å vinne kontroll over på slike dager, men det er så mye, det blir så mye, han trenger Isak og forstår ikke hvorfor han ikke er der. Når han prøver å få blikkontakt er Isak lukka, øynene hardere enn normalt, begynner han å angre, er Even for mye, for ustabil, han trodde han var stabil nå, han trodde han klarte å balansere, og han trodde Isak godtok ham uansett. 

Han kan ikke gråte. Hvis han bare finner fram til Iris igjen, finner henne, knekker koden hun har laga nå, så må han finne igjen Isak etterpå. Og så kanskje han finner en vei gjennom kaoset i sitt eget hode, selv om det egentlig ikke føles viktig. Det er Iris og Isak som er viktige. Han trenger dem mer enn han trenger seg selv. 

Plutselig merker han at Iris stirrer på ham. Hun ligger helt rolig i senga og stirrer. "Pappa, hvorfor er øynene dine så rare?", spør hun stille. Even faller på kne foran senga hennes. "Kjære regnbuen min, jeg vil bare at du skal ha det bra. Forstår du det? Jeg er så glad i deg, og når du er urolig og ikke klarer å sove, sånn som i kveld, så vil jeg så gjerne vite hvorfor du ikke lar pappa hjelpe deg" sier Even, han jobber med stemmen for å ikke la fortvilelsen skinne for mye igjennom.

«Pappa, jeg skjønner egentlig ikke alt du sier, men jeg får liksom ikke til å slappe av i kroppen min når du og Isak har sånne slitne øyne. Kanskje du kan snakke med Isak og si at han ikke trenger å være sliten. Tror du han er sånn sliten fordi han savner Billy og Una?», Iris ser på Even med store, klare øyne. Even må blunke, kan det være så enkelt? Eller så vanskelig? Han stryker Iris over håret. 

«Vennen min, jeg lover deg at hvis Isak er sliten, så skal jeg snakke med ham om det og trøste ham. Pappa passer på deg og på Isak, det er jobben min. Jeg passer alltid, alltid, alltid på dere. Okey? Og på mandag, det er to dager til, da kommer Una og Billy hit og vi skal kose oss sammen igjen, alle sammen», Even snakker med utydelig stemme, men han når fram, Iris slapper av i ansiktet, smiler, lukker øynene. 

Even nærmest løper ut på stua, behersker seg for å ikke rope, «Isak, si hva det er. Fortell meg hvorfor du er så distansert, vær så snill. Er det meg? Er du lei meg, sliter jeg deg ut, jeg vet det er krevende å leve med en som meg men jeg trodde du var forberedt, Isak! Savner du Billy og Una? Snakk til meg baby!"

Isak bare løfter blikket, ser trøtt ut. "Even. Det er ikke deg. Herregud, selvfølgelig er det ikke deg. Du er fantastisk. Det er dette helvetes opplegget her", Isak hamrer hardt med pekefingeren på iPaden, "den jævla sladreartikkelen som har outa oss og føkka over Alvar og ødelagt alt! Det står jo nærmest svart på hvitt her at vi har hatt en jævla affære før vi ble sammen! Det er faenmeg for drøyt". Even stormer bort til Isak, tar iPaden og leser igjennom den såkalte artikkelen. Artikkelen han har uttalt seg i. Det er hans skyld. Ordene er vridd på, og journalistene har fått tak i et sitat fra en eller annen "venn" av dem, men Evens ord legitimerer alt. Han har ødelagt alt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det skal jo ikke bare være rosenrødt vel? Heldigvis er jeg i skrivemodus nå, og kommer straks med mer ;-)


	23. Overaktivert fantasi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bli med meg på denne følelsesmessige utladninga

ISAK

Stresslessen holder ham fast, han er tung tung tung i kroppen, så trøtt, så lei, så forbanna, nå skulle jo alt være greit, han og Alvar har ordna opp, Even har uttalt seg til media for å få slutt på ryktene, og så blåser alt bare opp i ansiktet hans. Ansiktene deres. Evens ansikt. Even. Even ser ut som han holder på å gå i stykker. Han står rett foran Isak med iPaden i hånda, hvit i fjeset, det triller ei tåre nedover det høyre kinnet hans men ellers er han helt ubevegelig. De to, Isak så tung i lenestolen, Even fastfrosset på stuegulvet, ser sikkert ut som et stillbilde, en presentasjon av to menn som akkurat har funnet ut hvor grensa går for hvor mye turbulens det går an å takle på noen måneder. 

“Jeg kan jo dette”, tenker Isak. Han lever av å gi råd til folk i pressa situasjoner. Og Even, han kan forandre verden. Hele Isaks verden er ny på grunn av Even. Ny og bedre. Han husker hvordan hjertet hans hamra da han forsto at Even måtte være en del av livet hans. Den aller første gangen han møtte ham. Hvordan det nesten gikk an å høre lyden av eksplosjonen som oppsto mellom dem da de begynte å snakke sammen. De gikk fra fremmede til å ha kjent hverandre hele livet i løpet av noen setninger. 

Lukta av Even. Den har vært den samme bestandig. I alle settinger. Nå også. Even har fortsatt den uimotståelige lukta som drar i Isak. Som faktisk opphever stresslessens grep om ham. Han reiser seg forsiktig opp og står umiddelbart helt inntil kjæresten sin. Berører ham ikke, bare ser ham dypt inn i øynene. De begynner å bli røde, øynene. Tårene har ikke stoppa. Even snufser. Isak ser inn i det isblå blikket. 

“Even?” sier han prøvende, behersker seg for å holde stemmen stødig, må rydde opp nå. Even svarer med blikket, men sier ingenting. “Nå må du se for deg at vi er på hytta til mamma”, fortsetter Isak. Kjæresten hans hever det ene øyenbrynet, “Isak, jeg har aldri vært på hytta til mora di, det er jo derfor vi skal dit neste helg”, sier han med gråtkvalt stemme. “Nei, men jeg har fortalt om den, du har jo vært dritlei av å høre meg fortelle om hvor digg det er at den er så primitiv, så bruk den der overaktiverte fantasien din nå, se for deg hytta. Okei? Den bittelille hytta i skogkanten, stien som går opp til hytta og så litt på venstresiden av den, mellom trærne, du husker jeg har snakka om hvor tett skogen er? Sånn Narniaskog? Se for deg stien, Even, se for deg at du og jeg går sammen oppover stien, vi holder hender”, de holder ikke hender, men de står nesetipp mot nesetipp og kunne ikke kommet nærmere hverandre på stuegulvet, “okei, så går vi hånd i hånd innover skogen, jeg går først og dytter vekk greiner så du ikke får dem i ansiktet, du tar sjiraffsteg bak meg og snubler i alle røttene jeg bare hopper lett over, siden jeg kjenner skogen der ut og inn vettu”, han stopper opp litt og studerer ansiktet til Even som begynner å mildne.

Evens kinn har fått fargen tilbake, men blikket er fortsatt trist. “Even, nå fortsetter vi bare et lite stykke til, stien snirkler seg litt bortover, og skogen åpner seg sakte men sikkert opp, nå tror jeg du merker at jeg begynner å bli utålmodig, du kjenner meg så godt, kjenner at jeg er klam i hånda”, og nå tar Isak hånda til Even, og mot Evens kalde hånd blir det ekstra tydelig hvor klam Isak er. Even blunker fort. 

“Ser du at vi nærmer oss et skogholt? Se hvordan sola endelig begynner å slippe til mellom greinene, lyset er helt magisk her inne, det er vår egen verden, bare for oss to, og nå har trærne frigjort sikten og vi står midt I skogholtet og kikker opp mot himmelen, blir nesten blenda av sola, og vi varmes opp etter å ha gått inne i den dunkle skogen”, Isak kjenner det begynner å bli vanskelig å puste nå, men han vet at dette er noe av det viktigste han har gjort, og Even rynker brynene og spør og spør med øynene sine. 

“Vent her”, sier Isak fort, så løper han opp trappa til soverommet deres, river opp døra til klesskapet sitt, finner dressjakka som Even aldri hadde fått for seg å låne, plukker opp det han skal fra jakkelomma, har så stor fart ned trappa at han holder på å falle og Even kommer for å se om det går bra, og Isak har ikke peiling på om det går bra, men det er ikke viktig nå som dette skal skje. Ved nederste trappetrinn setter Isak seg på ett kne foran en klok, varm, kreativ, engasjert mann. En helt spesiell person. Utrolig tiltrekkende. Kjekk. Sexy. Intelligent. 

Even har hendene foran munnen, han skjelver, Isak skjelver, prøver å åpne eska men mister den, tårene begynner å renne hos Even igjen, og nå merker Isak at han også gråter, han ser nesten ikke eska men klarer til slutt å få den opp, og med skakende fingre tar han tak i en gullring og ser på mannen han elsker så høyt at det er umulig å leve uten ham. 

Han spør. 

Even faller sammen, tviholder rundt Isak, hulker, får fram et stille “ja”, og slik sitter de på kne, gråter sammen, før Even hvisker “fy faen vi er i overkant dramatiske”, og ansiktene deres oppløses i smil og latter og Isak setter ringen på fingeren til Even og leppene deres finner hverandre i ømme, rotete kyss, fylt av trøst og glede og alt i livet og de står i brann der ved trappa og gir faen i at verden ikke er perfekt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta gjerne en titt på kapittel 4 for å lese om Isak og Evens første møte igjen :-) Herregud, tenk at det bare er ett kapittel igjen.. dette har vært litt av en berg-og-dalbane!
> 
> Og som alltid blir jeg veldig veldig glad for kudos og kommentarer <3


End file.
